


A love Unspoken

by Angiekaori92



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst, Awkwardness, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiekaori92/pseuds/Angiekaori92
Summary: Cold. The first thing he felt was cold.The other noticeable thing he felt was a loss as to where he was.This is an afterlife fic that takes place after DSOD. Yugi has presumably died and joins Atem in the afterlife.





	1. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic. Enjoy!

 

Cold. The first thing he felt was cold.

The other noticeable thing he felt was a loss as to where he was.

Yugi...woke up? He wasn't quite sure if he was sleeping before, but it's the only way to describe the weightless feeling from earlier. His hands searched around for anything familiar like his bed, his blanket, cards or even dirty clothes he forgot to put in the laundry. 

However, much to his growing alarm he only felt...actually he isn't sure. Well it feels like sand, but he had to be mistaken. He scooped some of it in his hand, and it  _definitely_ felt like grainy sand. It was scratchy and warmer than the freezing air.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes only to close them immediately for all dirt on his face. He rubbed at it only to find his hands and arms were covered in it too. He shakily got up and shivered; the cold wind hitting his skin more fiercely.

With some of the sand gone from standing up, he opened his eyes again to glare into an open endless desert under a dark sky with no cloud or star in sight. Yugi let out an audible gasp at the disturbingly silent scene. How on earth did he get here?! Did he miss something? Did someone think this was a funny prank to just dump someone in the middle of nowhere in nothing but a...nothing. 

He is not quite sure how he missed it, but he is completely nude. Nude, cold, alone, and itchy.

 

 _Well this is fine_.

 

Yugi felt a flash of despair and a building anxiety run through him, and tried his best to swallow it down. His grandpa always told him that the worst thing you can do in a situation is lose your sanity, so for a few minutes he stood there and breathed in and out. 

In and out.

In.

_Out._

In.

How the hell did he get in the middle of the desert? He is pretty sure he doesn't live anywhere near one.

Deciding that nothing is also a terrible thing to do right now. He looked around and picked what he hoped was north, because when in doubt choose north, and started walking.

No walking would be a generous compliment. He  _dragged_ through the sand. Every step felt heavy and itchy. The sand wasn't very hot with it being night, but it was still not pleasant.

He felt the wind pick up, and he shoke more prominently. It kept building and building until Yugi finally stumbled to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. The air thickened with sand that got heavier and heavier each moment.

 

 _A sandstorm,_  Yugi thought in alarm.

 

Yugi got up again with a dizzying speed and started running. It's all he could do. He didn't want to sit still in this.

The storm got more vicious, punishing him without mercy. The sand picking up by the plenty along with the now frigid wind. Eventually, Yugi couldn't see anything and started choking, but not once did he stop running.

The storm was relentless, and at one point he really thought he was gonna die with no recollection on how he got here or why.

Yugi ran in the eternal desert before stumbling and collapsing on the earth. He tried to scream but his lungs were filled. He covered his eyes and begged for it to stop.

Yugi felt the rising panic again coursing through his already quivering body. His eyes watered and his breathing ceased. He was gonna die. He was going to die. Oh God, he was dying!

 

_I refuse to die._

 

Yugi got up with the last of his strength and walked slowly through the storm. His arms wrapped around himself once again. He couldn't see anymore, and yet he kept moving forward.

 

Eventually after his feet had numbed, he felt the wind start to die. The sand started to clear. He was so happy that it felt as if the desert started to grow a bit warmer. Even the ground started to get smooth! No longer was it difficult and shapeless. Now it felt easy to walk on. It even felt like tiles!

 

_Wait._

 

Yugi looked to the floor and sure enough tiles.

 

Smooth marble tiles.

 

He looked up.

 

And startled.

 

No longer was there endless sand under a black sky, but instead a huge hall with columns so tall, Yugi wouldn’t know where they ended if it weren't for the ceiling he could barely make out. The walls were decorated with huge lantern looking structures lighting the dark and eerie place. In between the columns, huge black statues of men and women with animal heads stood proud. He could have sworn they were staring at him.

Yugi himself was on a narrow path covered with shallow water that he sure was not there before. Below the path was a bottomless pit that Yugi could feel went down for eternity. The path and room itself continued forward for miles. He looked behind him to look for the entrance only to find it without one just more walls.

Yugi once again was at a complete loss.

 

_Can I just have one second to process anything please?_

 

He turned back around to survey the room only to see the once blank walls to be filled with hieroglyphics. Intricate drawings of various sizes covering every inch. To Yugi, they looked both unnerving and quite beautiful.

The silent room was suddenly distributed by a foreign syllable. Yugi whipped his head for the source only to be within a few inches of a tall and looming figure. Yugi opened his mouth to scream, when the figure uttered more strange syllables in a commanding voice. Stopping him from uttering a sound.

Yugi at this point was surprised he hadn't gone into shock. He wanted to demand this person of just what the hell was going on, and he would have if this particular person did not look so...intense.

The man was tall. Too much so, even with Yugi’s newly acquired height. He had deep dark skin without imperfection decorated by a heavy gold necklace that sat below his his collarbone, and a skirt like cloth made of animal skin. On his arms and across his lower chest he wore what appeared to be more animal skin. On top his own head, he wore an animal's head that he recognized as a jackal. Just below that sat striking yellow eyes and a slight frown across beautiful features.

He paused and started at Yugi's chest. He flushed remembering he was completely naked, and did not appreciate the attention. After a couple moments he looked up.

“Child, my apologies. I do not see many in these halls anymore, and certainly not ones that look like you.”

Yugi felt his mouth drop open. He really wasn't expecting for the man to speak his language.

“Uhgh", Yugi choked out. His lungs still felt the phantom pain of being filled with sand. He cleared his throat several times and tried again.

“Where am I?”

The odd man raised an eyebrow. Then with a big grin and wide hand gesture,“ Why this is the hall of the duat! Further ahead you will be judged by my father and I and only then may you cross-"

The man was interrupted by a horrid sobbing sound. Too loud in the echoing halls. Yugi’s hands covered tightly on his mouth, yet the sobbing noises bled through. He felt tears in his eyes, but this time he let them fall. His knees buckled, and his breathing started to shallow.

He had a feeling before he knew where he was, but he didn't want to believe it. The desert, the ancient room filled with things from a kingdom long forgotten, the man with strange clothes, the magic surrounding this hall, there was no denying it.

He was in Egypt. And not just that.

Yugi is in between the world of the living and the afterlife.

 

He’s dead.  _He_ _died._

 

Yugi let the panic overpower him finally and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little knowledge about Ancient Egypt but not overly so. The duat from my understanding is a place inbetween the land of the living and the one of the dead. It's said to have many obstacles and hurdles a soul has to go through in order to enter the afterlife. At first, I was gonna have Yugi face more obstacles as depictated in the duat, but the sandstorm is the only one I decided to go with. This is a stort of mix of accruate ish Ancient Egyptian myth and culture and my own made up shit.


	2. Anubis and Osiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi meets Anubis and Osiris and they judge his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this chapter became a lot longer than I thought, but I dont want to spend too long in the duat. Enjoy!

Death is a popular topic. Of course it is, while scientifically understandable of how and why it happens, there is no accepted knowledge on what comes after. Even so, most people like to romanticize it saying it's easier than living. The soul leaves freely, and all burdens in life are lifted off abused shoulders. It is a time of rest for the dead and a mourning or acceptance for the living.

Yugi realized just how narrow-minded and even too optimistic this perception is. Death is not automatically easier than life. He feels no euphoria. No feelings of relief, acceptance, or freedom. No afterlife of wonder and ease to look forward to. How could he? He has no recollection of how or where he died. He doesn't know what awaits him ahead. Only what he's left behind. Here so far, he's been abused by the elements then transported to this dark mysterious hall where Anubis and his father will judge his soul. He is cold, dirty, wet and still painfully nude.

 _I have some words for the first guy to say death was easy_.

Yugi sat on his knees and cried his lungs out. He never tried to feel hopeless even in the most dire situations, but that had been under the motivation of his friends and family's well-being. As well as his own. But why hold back now? He's dead. His loved ones are far from him.

“Child?” Anubis said in a soft voice. He only received the same sobs. Yugi had no idea what to say or do. Subconsciously he felt a little embarrassed to be crying in front of a stranger and a deity no less. But he paid it no mind.

Lost in his own despair, he didn't hear the odd rustling noise nor see Anubis shrink down in height. He was only broken out of his trance when he felt a wet slimy sensation on his nose.

Yugi made a sound of surprise and scooted back on the tiles to stare into the eyes of a fierce-looking Jackal.

The canine towered over Yugi in his sitting position. It had dark messy fur and eyes piercing and yellow. Its ears were long and pointed. The body, strong with one leg stepped towards Yugi. A golden necklace hung around its neck.

The Jackal looks like it could rip him to shreds with minimum effort. He would have felt frightened laying on the floor with very little space between him and that frightening jaw. 

If it just hadn't licked his nose.

 

“There that's better,” the jackal spoke.

 

_Did Anubis just...lick me?_

 

Yugi fell quiet and basked in the absurdity of what just happened. Anubis, the god of mummification and death licked him on the nose to make him feel better.

 

Yugi smiled.

 

“Ah there it is,” Anubis said with a grin of his own. It looked both cute and terrifying on the canine.

 

“To be quite honest I was at a bit of a loss on what to do. Our people welcomes death with open arms and greets me happily. The only fear they feel is before the judging of the scales. The only time they feel despair is if they fail. Not many were upset of the loss of their own mortality.”

Yugi vaguely remembered his grandpa telling him that the Egyptians were fond of death. _It's one big party!_ He said to a then 9-year-old Yugi.

He felt some of the anguish coming back from thoughts of his grandpa. How is he doing? What is he doing right now? Does he know he's dead yet? Is he closing up shop for the week to bury his only grandson?

Yugi shook his head over and over trying to dislodge the oncoming tears. He couldn't lose himself like that again. At least not until he was alone.

Anubis motioned Yugi to move with his snout. Yugi stood from the water covered ground and took steps deeper into the grand hall.

The large room was deathly silent except the echoes of the water splashing around Anubis’ and Yugi’s feet. Yugi thought to himself in the meantime.

A minute later, the walls far ahead seemed suddenly too close. He could see more hieroglyphics in different arrays of colors on them.

Yugi blinked then an archway appeared in the wall connecting this room to the rest of the narrow path.

 

_Magic is cool, but my eyes are gonna hurt if I keep having to look at things changing in an instant._

 

Anubis and Yugi stepped through the arch into an even brighter room when suddenly water splashed all over him. He stopped and looked up. Water seemed to be streaming down from the ceiling to the path. Actually there were several of these streams curtaining the room giving it an admittedly pretty effect. The waterfalls descending downward into another endless chasm.

He was now rid of the dirt, sand, and even the cold. Yugi now felt refreshed for the first time since landing in the desert and took confident steps forward. 

The room itself was awe-inspiring. Tons of gold and jewels decorating the walls accented by the water. High above he could see the path ascended to a rather impressive throne. It was also decorated by gold and jewels matching the walls.

 

“Wow! This place is beautiful!"

 

Anubis snickered “My father is a wise and fair king, but even he is still weak to shiny things.”

 

Yugi stared at the different designs all the jewels made on the walls. Various spiral and complex designs seemed to make their very own hieroglyphics. He stood there getting lost in them.

A rustling sound disturbed the peace, and Yugi looked over at Anubis to see him morphing and extending his body.

His jaw and snout curved upwards as his neck shifted and grew back his human head under the jackal one. His fur disappeared and the jackal skin underneath collected at his arms and chest. Remaking the outfit he was wearing earlier in unfathomable speed. His body lengthens to now stand at the previous intimidating height.

He grinned at me and said, “Ready?” 

_Yeah because I am completely over watching you grotesquely shapeshift your body._

As if reading his thoughts, Anubis cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted a melodic syllable. His eyes glowed and his voice strangely echoed.

A fire erupted before them, burning impossibly bright. The fire took shape into a human form before going out. A man in the it’s place. From what he remembers of his grandpa’s tales about Egypt. This man was the husband of Iset, god of death, king of the duat, Osiris.

 

_I'm not nervous. I'm not._

 

He said some words lost to Yugi before noticing his son was not alone.

The god looked at Yugi. If he thought Anubis’ stares made him feel uncomfortable, he is a blissful comfort in comparison to his father's gaze.

Osiris, in terms of features, is a normal looking man. Regular eye color, no animal skins, still very tall but nowhere near the height of Anubis who dwarfs Yugi by several feet.

What he wore however, looked every bit as regal as his title.

His clothes were long, elegant and white with a gold trim. Instead of an animal head he wore a typical cylindrical royal headpiece. Long dangling earrings framed his neck.

He had an air around him that emphasizes strength, while also looking rather gentle. He appeared both intimidating and kind.

Yugi didn't really focus on any of this at first. He locked eyes with the god who seemed to be looking straight into his soul.

Yugi felt himself shiver once more.

After much too long, the god broke his gaze and smiled. 

“Ah well let's begin", he said pleasantly. Yugi less surprised to hear him speaking his language.

A fire erupted on his palm before quickly going out revealing bronze scales. It looked big and very heavy, but Osiris managed it fine.

Osiris bowed his head and reached into his head-piece to take out a long white feather.

He blew on it, and the white feather erupted into flames but quckily smothered. The feather now glowed a bright gold color.

 

 _At least this magic is flashy._ Which was more of what Yugi’s used to.

Anubis looked to Yugi and whispered, “Do not be alarmed.”

 

“Wha-"

 

Suddenly Anubis put his hand on Yugi’s chest and _pushed into it_.

 

“AHHHH-"

 

“Shhhhh"

 

Yugi felt dizzy just watching the hand seep deep within his chest feeling around for something.

_I'm gonna puke I'm gonna puke. Oh God OhGodohGod. His hand is in my chest!_

At last Anubis pulled his hand back holding. . .

 _Is that. . . my heart_?!

Yugi was really gonna hurl. Anubis looked at him and winked. _That bastard._

“See that was not so bad-"

Anubis caught eye of Yugi’s heart and frowned deeply.

_Hey, if you don't like the look of it maybe you shouldn't have just ripped it out from my chest!_

“Anything wrong?” questioned Osiris.

“It is...incomplete", Anubis said slowly.

“Are you certain?”

Yugi looked to his heart, and felt nauseous looking at it, however he wanted to see what Anubis was talking about.

The heart looked like a normal heart. Red and shaped correctly. He doesn't know what Anubis means.

“Here”, Anubis motioned for Yugi to look closely.

Yugi stared into the organ and saw nothing amiss. Until he saw the core start to glow.

Yugi gasped, and the light took shape into a half-moon.

“It should be a whole shape. Not half of one”, Anubis explained.

He looked at it awhile longer before holding out his heart for Osiris to see.

Osiris smiled at Yugi before looking at his heart.

“Do you know why you are here?” He said never looking away from his heart.

Yugi frowned at the question, “Because I died?” Saying it out loud did not make it easier to accept.

Osiris laughed, “Why yes, but do you know you are _here_? In the duat and Egypt specifically.”

Yugi felt puzzled. _Why am I am in Egypt?_ That seems to imply that all souls don't end up here to be judged by the gods. If they don't come here where else do they go?

 

“I don't know what you mean.”

 

Osiris broke his gaze with the heart and moved back to Yugi.

 

“All souls do not come here. Only people who believe in this mythology or is connected to this place enter the duat. Since most people now do not believe in our ways, we have not seen more than 50 people in the last 1,000 years at least.”

 _That explains why Anubis and Osiris seemed surprised to see me here. Even though people die all the time, they don't come here. That seems...kind of lonely. But wait they are the gods of death? They shouldn't just be out of practice of judging souls. They've been doing this for a long time_.

 

“So I ask again. Why are you here specifically?” Interrupting Yugi’s thoughts.

 

Yugi thought about his life. His grandpa telling him tales of ancient Egyptians. The puzzle he gave him for his birthday. The amount of magic from this place he regularly came into contact with.

Then of course there was Atem.

 

Yugi felt a surge of warmth at the thought of his friend. If there was ever a reason to come to Egypt when he died, it was him. Yugi felt very happy for the first time since coming here. _I'll get to see him again! I won't be alone here!_

 

Yugi smiled at Osiris,” I am here because of a friend.”

Osiris nodded back, “A long lost pharaoh came here a short while ago, who looked much like you. He too only had a half-formed soul.”

Yugi smiled, “That's my other half.”

Osiris laughed, “Indeed he is! He showed no fear before the scales. He just stood there quietly until it was done. He only asked me one thing after. That if someone comes here looking like him to treat him kindly.”

Yugi felt oncoming tears in his eyes, and wiped at them.

 

_Even in death he looks after me._

 

“Thank you”, Yugi whispered.

 

Osiris grinned, “Now let us quickly judge your soul.”

Osiris placed his the heart on one plate, and despite the added weight, the scales didn't budge. Anubis walked up to the scales and placed the feather on the other plate. Again, it didn't budge.

The gods said foreign words in unison. Both set of eyes glowing. 

Yugi felt no fear for the outcome of the scales. He's determined to meet Atem again and if he passed here, then so will Yugi.

 _Wait a little while longer, partner. I'll see you soon._ Yugi felt a weird pain in his head at those words.

The plate with the feather dipped tremendously. The plate with his heart raised up high and proud. Yugi whooped with a fist in the air.

 

“Congratulations you passed. You will now move on to the field of reeds.”

 

Anubis patted his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if 50 was too low of a number, but ya know. This chapter orginally was gonna end with Yugi entering the field of reeds, but I didnt want this to be too long. So i split off the last of this chapter into chapter 3. This might be a bad idea because itll make the last chapter even longer but oh well.


	3. The Field of Reeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi leaves the duat and says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter is so short. The first part ended up being longer than I thought. Next chapter is a big one though. I still hope you enjoy!

Yugi couldn't keep the grin off his face. Osiris was speaking to him, but he was lost in his own head. Basking in the joy he felt.

_Atem, I passed!_

The last time he'd seen his partner was during the Aigami incident. Atem didn't say anything at that time, but he didn't need to. His partner transcended death for him.

Yugi also said nothing, not wanting to break the tender moment of understanding between them. What he told his friends however, back on that bridge, still holds true. He wants to speak to Atem again, but now he wants to know the man with all his memories. The man who saved his country by forfeiting his name in a culture where they are a part of the soul. He knew the friend who teased Yugi on his outfits and crush on his childhood friend, but not the king. Not the teen who died too young.

 

_Although, I guess I'm also someone who died too young._

 

A sharp feeling of pain interrupted Yugi's thoughts. He looks down to see Anubis kneeling in front of him with his hand in his chest once more. Yugi felt his whole body beat twice before the feeling settled down into his chest.

Anubis said teasingly then, “You should pay more attention when someone is speaking to you.”

Yugi felt his face flush. His whole life, he was easily distracted no matter the circumstance. Teachers often telling him to stop playing games or looking off while in class. A habit that got worse when Atem arrived, and still hadn't dropped after he left.

But distracted in front of gods who just weighed his heart to move him to the afterlife?

_That's a new one even for me._

“Sorry, I guess I'm just excited to see my friend,” Yugi said sheepishly.

Anubis laughed, “You will soon, child."

“Yugi.”

Anubis raised an eyebrow.

Yugi smiled up at the giant of a god, “Please call me Yugi.”

Anubis gave him a small smile, “Yugi", he agreed.

Osiris had put away the scales and feather and was now motioning them towards the steps leading to the throne.

Instead of climbing the stairs, Osiris pressed the second step into the ground with his hands and said more foreign words. The whole structure rumbled a bit and the stairs slid slowly to the left of the path revealing a narrow opening in the shape of a pentagon on the wall.

Osiris gestured at the entrance, “Through here you will enter the Field of Reeds. You'll find happiness and paradise there. May you know yourself in the field.”

He then locked eyes with Yugi, “I wish you health.”

“Thank you", Yugi responded quietly.

Osiris was about to take his leave when Yugi remembered something.

“Wait!!”

The god paused and gave him a questioning look.

“Um. . . Will I get clothes or will I just stay naked?”

Osiris’ eyes widened and for a moment said nothing. Suddenly, he tipped his head back and laughed and kept laughing even as fire enveloped him. When the fire dissipated, his mirth still echoed in the hall.

Yugi turned back to Anubis to see a look of amusement on his face.

“Please tell me that wasn't a no,” Yugi whined.

Anubis shook his head with a smile and led Yugi through the dark opening.

As soon as they entered the tunnel, the stairs behind them slid back into place, cutting off all light in the path.

Yugi felt on edge. He wasn't afraid of the dark, nor was he claustrophobic, but together this was just too much.

Yugi jumped as he felt a hand on his.

 

“Do not be afraid, you will see light soon and the path will widen.”

Anubis started walking again leading Yugi by the hand.

“I'm sorry it's just a little too tight in here.”

Anubis squeezed his hand.

“It was much worse back when I would lead hundreds of people here at a time.”

Yugi probably wouldn't have handled that well. Just imagining all the nervous or excited whispering, and the possibility of tripping on another person's feet. Blindly feeling at the walls trying to not to bump into anyone.

“Sounds like a nightmare.”

Anubis shrugged, “This path is not too long. Not compared to the eternal afterlife.”

_I guess. But most things would be short in comparison to forever._

As Yugi walked, he felt the floor changing. The water left the path and the smooth tiles became dirt once more. After a few moments, Yugi walked into a wider area with waist-high plants. They felt thick at his feet but wispy at the top. Yugi guessed these were the reeds.

After another few minutes of walking the path started slanting upwards. It sloped and sloped until eventually, they had to pick up their legs to take a step.

It was then that Yugi sighed in relief as he saw light at the end.

“Just a bit more”, Anubis asserted still holding his hand.

They reached the exit and stepped through the light. Yugi let go of Anubis’ hand to shield his eyes from the intense brightness. After a few moments, his eyes focused and Yugi gasped at what he saw.

For miles there were reeds. Golden feather like plants covered each and every part of the world. A lonely stone path interrupted it. The air itself felt warm and filled with the bright feathers. Making a breathtaking scene.

Anubis snickered at his reaction.

Yugi pouted, “What? it's pretty!”

The god told Yugi to turn around.

Yugi did so, and saw something definitely big and noticable.

“Oh God!”

Behind him, about a mile away, were the gates to a great city. People could be seen walking in and out. The buildings Yugi could make out behind them were complex and each differently designed. He can see a few residents in colorful clothing riding horses or pulling wooden carts. The city was absolutely huge and a marvel.

Anubis leaned over to him and said in a teasing voice, “Actually it'd be ‘Oh gods’ now.”

Yugi lightly punched his shoulder without thought, but Anubis just laughed.

“I can go there?” Yugi said in disbelief.

“You may,” Anubis agreed, amused.

“. . . Is he there?”

Silence.

“He is.”

Yugi was about to start running to the city but he paused and turned back around to the god.

“Is this goodbye?”

Anubis nodded, “May you know yourself...Yugi.” 

Yugi smiled a bit at that.

“What will you do?”

Anubis looked a bit perplexed, “I will guard the dead in the living world or stay in the duat.”

“Won't you get lonely?” Yugi gave a concerned look.

Anubis gave Yugi a look of admiration, “You have a kind heart, Yugi. If I were to get lonely, I would go see my wife and daughter.”

Yugi tilted his head, “Do you not see your father outside the duat?”

Anubis went silent, and Yugi kicked himself for prying.

“Not very,” he admitted. “My family is. . . Complex. I visit my mother and father occasionally, but at times, it's better to love them from a distance than in their company.”

_That's awful._

“I'm sorry.”

Anubis shrugged, “I am still content.”

Yugi looked on to the city. Never seen anything like it, and yet it echoed what a modern city was.

Yugi realized something, “Ha! I do get clothes. The people in the city are wearing some!”

Anubis chuckled, “There are still those who keep nude.”

Yugi’s face fell.

“Come now”, Anubis gleefully said. “You would not want to see your pharaoh without clothing?”

Yugi glared fiercely and felt his face go beet red.

Anubis broke face and started howling in laughter.

He was still laughing when he morphed back into a jackal. The sight still disturbing and the creature still fierce, but Yugi felt fondness for him, though he wasn't gonna express it now.

“I will remember you Yugi”, Anubis said still amused.

“I definitely can't forget you.”

Anubis chuckled a few more times, and returned into the tunnel that shortly collapsed into the ground. Leaving no trace it was there.

Yugi turned towards the stone path and started running towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly suggest you look up the mythology behind Anubis. Its really intresting. Me saying its complex is a huge understatement. Depending on what dynasty, Anubis had a different father. Anyways next chapter Yugi will explore the city and see some familar faces.


	4. A City in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi meets some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, didn't think to see me so soon eh? Chapter 3 and 4 were orginally one big chapter that I split off so this was already written. Please enjoy!

When Yugi was in school, his least favorite class was gym. Not necessarily because he was short and unathletic, although that didn’t help. It was because he could never keep up with the other kids, and they all teased him for it. He never ran as far, or threw as hard, or scored anything. He always lagged behind with his horrible stamina.

Turns out, he just needed proper motivation.

Yugi sprinted the one mile leading to the city without stopping in record speed. Wanting so badly to see his partner, and talk to him again.

_Just a little further. Just a little more._

Outside the walls and near the gates there were several canopies. Large, wooden, squared, and for some reason completely void of people.

 _Weird_.

Yugi stopped to look inside one of them to see an assortment of shirts and skirts in different materials and colors. Yugi felt so relieved and quickly reached out for them, but paused.

 _Do these belong to someone? Is someone selling these? I hope not, I have no money_.

Yugi saw in the corner of his eye, people walking past him and the canopies. Some giving Yugi odd stares. A young girl even stopped and pointed at him until the mother scolded the child in what he presumed was Egyptian.

_I hope Atem will teach me the language, so maybe I could make some friends here._

Yugi saw an old man stop at the canopy next to him. He reached over and grab one of the shirts. The empty space in the wood the old man made instantly replaced the shirt that he took.

 _That’s. . . convenient. Although this is heaven, I guess everything's convenient_.

Yugi decided they must be for everyone if they regenerate like that, and picked up one of the looser shirts and the longer skirts. They were light blue and had a golden stitched hem. The shirt was light and see-through and the skirt was thicker and made of what he thinks is wool. Yugi found a golden rope made of linen, and tied it around his waist. Holding the two pieces together. There's no underwear in any of the canopies much to Yugi's dismay, but that wasn't surprising.

Yugi looked over to the other canopies and found none of them to have any footwear.

_I guess, I don’t need shoes. There isn’t any hot sand or hard dirt. I just hope the city floor isn’t rough to walk on._

After he was properly dressed, he walked up to the gates to see them open, and people passing freely. Next to the gates, were huge stone walls spreading around the perimeter of the city. He saw some people sitting on top looking out to the field.

Inside, the city was breathtaking. Various people mulled about laughing or working. Working for what? He didn’t know.

_Why would people need to work in the afterlife?_

He could smell various foods and hear distant singing. Some people were even dancing. Things were being tossed in the air, people flirting and twirling about, and it's all just very loud.

_Grandpa was right. It is like a big party._

The buildings around him are all several stories high and made of stone. There are no railings on the balconies, so people just sat and dangle their feet over the edge of the floor and watched the crowd. The homes all had different drawings and cloths decorating the walls.

The city roads were wide enough that several horses passed through without knocking into each other or the other residents, but they had to slowly trot through. On the sides in between the homes, there were more canopies.

Unlike the ones outside, these were filled with people. Various cooked foods displayed on them, and people feasted around them, holding casual conversations with one another.

Yugi went to one of them to survey the spread. They all smelled so good, but he wasn’t sure what any of them were except the bread. He decided to go safe this time until Atem could tell him what they were and picked up a piece of bread to watch it immediately be replaced with more.

_Jou would have a field day._

He felt someone bump into his shoulder. Yugi looked over and saw a flustered lady in long white linen standing next to him. She looked at him and said something, but she paused suddenly and clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

She started repeating some syllables over and over and even bowed her head. Yugi wasn’t sure what to do. Another woman came running up to her and whispered in her ear. The woman' eyes widen, and her face grew extrenely red. She waved Yugi off before hurrying away.

_That was. . . something._

Yugi turned and walked down the street. Eating his bread and thinking about that woman. He was getting a lot of strange looks from several people. Did he really look that out of place?

Yugi saw large trees occasionally and various plants. The city's filled with a lot more green life then he thought, but he guessed if materials were plentiful, they didn’t need to do as much work. Having much more free time in turn.

Yugi saw plenty of people like that woman. The're holding old cups, dancing or stumbling around. A red flush on their skin.

 _Oh, they're drunk. Duh_.

Yugi’s not sure how he missed the smell of beer in the air as several people dropped alcohol all over the ground. People were singing loudly to the music further ahead. Badly and out of key, but it was loud and joyous. Yugi laughed at their antics. He guess a party isn’t a party without people drinking.

Yugi looked to the sky to see the sun setting giving everything an orange hue. Making the people even more festive as night approached.

_I guess the afterlife still has some sense of time?_

The singing got louder and louder. He could hear drums and other instruments being played as well and walked towards the sound.

The road Yugi was on led to tall steps. He climbed up them. Heading towards a large crowd. The music and voices got louder and louder in his ears until the drums seemingly synched with his heart.

Yugi paused in awe at the top.

The first thing he noticed, was the huge palace in the distance separated a little ways from the city. It’s brightly lit with fire and the golden feathers still in the air accented the grand statues from what he could make of them.

Right in front of Yugi, a huge of crowd people sitting and surrounding some dancers and musicians.

They all moved in ways Yugi had never seen before. Moving to fast rhythms and clapping onlookers. The musicians stomped their feet with them keeping a beat.

The dancers wore long skirts to spin and flaunt in. None of them wore tops. And when he said none of them, he meant none of them. Not the men nor the women.

Yugi flustered a bit seeing the women, but supposed that's common here. He remembers what Anubis said about nudity. He'll just have to get used to it.

The dancers motion for people to join them, but most couldn't even sit without falling over let alone dance. The others hunched in on themselves. Trying to look as small as possible. They kept trying to goad the crowd into joining them with the same response. That was until a young woman stepped through.

Everyone whooped and hollered for the newcomer.  She's wearing a long beautiful dress that showed her shoulders and hugged her chest tightly. She wore a gold headband matching the gold stitching hemming on her long billowing sleeves. The dress hit the floor between her thighs revealing her outer legs.

Her hair was long, brown, and messy. At her hip, held a small colorful staff, and she had one of the biggest smiles he’s ever seen.

_Wait, I know her!_

Yugi recognized her as Atem’s childhood friend and dark magician girl. He met her in Atem’s memories back when they were fighting for their lives against Bakura.

She seems a bit older here, but still showed that childlike glee Yugi admired before.

_Although if I met her in a memory. That probably means she won't know me now._

Yugi felt saddened at that, but shook it off. He could always befriend her again, but for now he needed to see if she could take him to Atem.

Yugi waited in the sidelines as she danced and twirled with several men and women. She kept stepping on toes. From the dancers to the fumbling audience, to even the starionary musicians, but she was energetic, bringing the spirits of the crowd even higher. They roared for her even when she tripped a couple of times for she always got right back up. Yugi's face hurt from smiling at her, and he cheered her on with the crowd. After three songs, she retired and waved to everyone as they praised her. She left the crowd after a dramatic bow.

Yugi ran up to her and gripped her arm. She turned, a look of comic surprise on her face. Her mouth a large O-shape before frowning at him.

_Okay this is getting old, I don't look that out of place!_

“Atem?” she yelled disbelieving.

Oh.

_Oh._

People weren't staring at him because he looked different. They were staring at him because he looked like their king.

_Wow, I really didn't think._

Although, this was the king's childhood friend. She should know better. He couldn't wait to learn their language to tease her about not knowing what her best friend looked like.

Yugi shook his head and loudly tried to shout over the music, “Yugi!”

Her mouth twitched at the name. Her tilted her head to the side and stared blankly. She tapped a finger on her face and then a look of recognition came over her.

Excited, the young woman grabbed at Yugi’s hands and started shaking them up and down.

She spat out a bunch of syllables in a row. Fast and without breath. Yugi was sure even if he knew the language, he wouldn't understand her.

She paused then pointed at her chest, “Mana!” she said cheerfully.

Yugi smiled at her hoping to convey he was happy to meet her. . . Again. . .but she didn’t know that.

“Atem?” Yugi asked holding his breath.

She tilted her head at him for a moment. Suddenly, her whole body siezed up, and she shouted with all her lungs, turning a few heads. She nodded fiercly at him.

She started talking a mile a minute again, but this time Yugi stopped her.

“I'm sorry. I don't know what you're saying.”

Mana furrowed her eyebrows. She looked up at the sky. It was growing dark quickly. It'll be night soon.

She then snapped her head back at Yugi and smiled. She started walking away, but then turned around and pointed at the spot Yugi was standing. She then held up her hands and repeated the motion.

Yugi knew what that meant. _Wait here!_

He nodded at her.

Mana nodded enthusiastically back and ran off.

As he waited for her to return, he looked back to the crowd. Several people were lighting fires and holding them to lanterns or making torches to brighten the road. Although the wisps of light in the air did that pretty well too. Barrels of beer and wine were brought out goading people to drink more than earlier. They were preparing for a long night.

_Does anyone ever sleep?_

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Mana had returned with two black cloaks. She gave him one then motioned him to put it on.

He threw it on his shoulders and brought the hood up, hiding his wild hair. He brought the garment around his front more, hoping it concealed him well.

Mana clapped her hands, pleased, and drapped her own cloack across her shoulders. She didn't put the hood up however.

She took his hand to lead him through the crowd. More homes, more people, more celebration was ringing through the city. Some people even passed out on the sides.

Yugi was happy that he wasn't getting anymore looks. He's used to attention, but he never liked it.

Once they got into a less populated area, Mana whistled, and a horse appeared in thin air scaring Yugi half to. . . Sleep.

It was a white steed with a blonde mane. It was tall and had a sleek black saddle which would look too hot to ride in daylight.

Mana got on top of the horse with ease and held out her hand to Yugi.

Yugi looked at her nervously.

_When was the last time I've ridden a horse?_

She shook her head and waved her hand at him. He sighed and reluctantly took it.

She heaved him up on the horse and gave him no second to get use to the stretch in his legs before she snapped the reigns. They were off in an instant.

Yugi quickly held Mana’s waist as he yelled in surprised, but she just laughed it off.

They raced through the city and the distant palace got closer and closer.

At the very edge of the city, another long path lead to the palace. The light however ended here, and it was dark leading up to the grand building.

Mana stopped her horse, and picked up her staff. She yelled two melodic syllables, and fire lit up on several torches.

Yugi whistled, impressed. Mana beamed back at him.

With now able to see the way, she got the horse moving again.

They were halfway there when Yugi looked up to survey the palace. It was grand, tall and wide. Hieroglyphics etched on every wall, and large statues of the gods stood at them. It had large balconies leading to several rooms. The entrance was tall and imposing. The gates before them matched the gates to enter the city.

Yugi found he couldn't care less about how it looked right now. His heart was in his throat. His palms were sweating at Mana’s waist. He's pretty sure he was gonna faint, but dammit he was gonna see Atem first.

_I'm so close. If this is somehow a dream, give me a little longer to see him._

They approached the gates to see several guards standing at them. Each had a long spear in their hand and what looked like sickles at their hips.

Mana stopped before them, announcing their entry.

One of the guards proceeded to have a heated conversation with her. They both motioned to him several times.

 _Please let us through. Please let us through. Please any god who will listen_.

After a torturous few minutes, the guard motioned the others to open the gate.

Yugi thanked him over and over. The guard's face twisted in confusion.

They rode through the gates, up the stairs,and stopped at the doors.

They got off the horse, and Mana patted the steed on the nose before sending it off.

Mana and Yugi looked at each other. Then at the door. They nodded and pushed at the door to open it.

Once inside they ran into a familiar man.

He startled and looked at Mana before scolding her in long eloquent syllables.

She pouted and responded back sarcastically.

They went back and forth until finally, Yugi got impatient and cleared his throat, and pulled back his hood.

The man turned to him and gave the same response everyone else did.

The slightly older man has shoulder length brown hair. He's wearing long white expensive looking robes. On his head, a white and gold headpiece curtained his neck. He wears gold shoulder plates, and leather sandals.

In his hand, a long staff dangerous and present. His eyes were dark and piercing. On his face more intricate makeup then what everyone else wore.

This was the dark magician. Atem’s other childhood friend and protector.

Mana started explaining something to him and his gaze reluctantly went back to her.

_Mahad._

That's what Mana kept calling him. Yugi recognized it, so he guessed it was his name.

The two looked back to him. Mana suddenly grasped his arm, and they led him through to the right of the entrance in hurried steps.

Yugi passed through several lavished rooms and hallways. Beautiful beds or extravagant looking tables were often the centerpieces. Rich colors draped curtains the rooms, and every room they passed through held a balcony with a gorgeous view.

Yugi didn't take any of this in either. Too nervous and excited.

They led him back outside into a gorgeous garden. A small stream passed through and torches lit the colorful flowers so wonderfully.

The paths around the flowers were golden and they each circled around each other in simple patterns.

Mana sat him down on a bench and motioned for him to wait there.

 _This is happening. Oh shit, I might actually puke this time._ Yugi twisted in his seat. Hands reaching out to play with one of the flowers. Wanting to keep busy as he waited.

The palace was quiet, but he could see some rooms were lit. He guessed the rich and powerful wanted to have more ‘subtle’ gatherings. Yugi wondered how was there still a class system in the afterlife.

_Maybe Atem could explain it to me._

The garden is truly beautiful. He noticed a fountain further towards the center giving a majestic and serene look. The golden lights in the air still making the place feel magical.

If he were honest, this scene seemed a bit more for two people about to share a romantic kiss than two people about to reunite after dying tragically young.

 _That still sounds like it'd end in a kiss._ Yugi shook his head.

He was feeling a bit impatient when finally, the doors burst open and a figure stepped through.

Yugi jumped straight up, hands fidgeting at his sides, and locked eyes with Atem.

Every other friday after school, Yugi and the gang would hang out and watch movies together. Either at his house or at the theater if they could spare the money. They usually picked a cheesy romantic comedy. If asked, the boys would say Anzu made them go when in actuality, they just enjoyed watching them.

Anyways when the two leads would reunite in those films, they always lock eyes and start walking towards each other. The music would pick up, and the leads would go ahead into a full on sprint meeting into each other's arms spinning each other around.

_Yeah._

None of that happened gracefully.

As soon as the locked eyes with each other, they full immediately ran through the gardens almost tripping several times. When they meet each other, it wasn't gently. They crashed into each other and fell into a pile of limbs.

Every part of Yugi’s body hurt, but he threw his arms around Atem’s shoulders, holding them tightly. Atem wrapped his arms around him as well. Squeezing for all he’s worth.

“Yugi", the deep angelic voice sobbed.

“ _Yugi_.”

“Atem”, Yugi whispered.

Yugi finally felt everything catch up to him fully this time. Dying, this journey, no one understanding him, the life he left all hitting him full force. He made no effort to stop.

For the second time since waking up in that desert, Yugi wept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Egyptians wore a lot of see through clothing made of linen and wool or they would just wear a skirt so all nips would just be exposed. And isn't that the superior way? Anyways next chapter a long awaited talk. I wanna thank you guys for commenting it means a lot to me. You all greatly motivate me to write. Take care!
> 
> P.s do you guys perfer the Japanese names? Personally i perfer the english names of the Egyptians or monsters, but perfer the Japanese names for the main gang. I want to be consistent though. What do you think I should do?


	5. You Mourn for Me, But Have You Ever Once Mourned for Yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Atem talk about death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I planned for this chapter to have a lot more than this, but then again the first 4 chapters were a lot more plot heavy so maybe it needed the slow down. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> P.s thank you for all of you who've left kudos. This chapter was extremely diffcult to write, and I'm sorry its so short. But I am glad you guys are supporting me. Thank you so much!

Yugi remembered the first time Atem held him. It was after a conversation regarding his lack of memories. He wanted so badly to help his other self, but also knew that once the memories returned, his partner would leave. He remembered crying that night, lost as to what to do. The spirit pulled him into his soul room, not wanting Yugi to sleep disheartened. He wrapped his arms around him and told him not to cry for him, never for him. His body, despite the different appearance, felt similar to Yugi’s in every way. Atem smelled like him, wore the same clothes as him, had the same strength as him, but he wasn’t him. Yugi knew then, no matter his own feelings, he would help his partner. Yugi didn’t mind sharing everything of his, but he wanted Atem to just be himself. Not torn being himself and being Yugi.

They've held each other several times after that. Usually following life threatening ordeals they've barely managed to overcome. Hugging Atem felt the same every time.

Like Yugi was hugging himself.

He's relived that here, under the night sky of the afterlife, the yellow land of Osiris with flowers, streams, and gold surrounding them.

Atem felt nothing like Yugi.

The young pharaoh was bare-chested allowing Yugi to feel his skin freely. Scars and blisters painted the shoulders he held. He was blissfully warm in the dropping outside temperature. His arms were strong and tight around Yugi. A warrior's strength.

The contrast was a comfort to Yugi.

Yugi’s breathing was heavy and irregular. His chin on his partner's shoulder. His tears fell down Atem’s back. His body shook ever so often. His lips quivered; sounds of despair escaping occasionally.

They situated upright on the floor. Grasping on to each other as tightly as they could. Fearing the other would disappear somehow if they let go.

The were quiet for a few moments. The only sounds in the garden were of streaming water, and the sobs that would course through Yugi.

Eventually Yugi pulled back a little to look at Atem.

He’s older now with sharper features and tighter skin. He wears intricate black makeup that framed his eyes well. Familiar earrings from his memories hung down his ears. Smooth dark skin interrupted by hints of facial hair along his jaw and chin.

Distracting himself from his tears, Yugi reached up to touch the faint beard. It felt fuzzy and tickled his hand.

He broke the silence to say, “It's no fair. I always wanted a beard.”

Atem’s breathing stuttered in a faint laugh and leaned into his hand.

“I shave it down most times.”

He yelped as Yugi pinched his cheek, “I can't grow one, and you shave yours? Unbelievable.”

Atem shook his head with a wide grin on his face. He reached forward and held Yugi’s head in his hands. Wiping some of the tears with his thumbs.

“I'm so happy to see you again, partner.”

Yugi closed his eyes in pain, “I wish it had been under better circumstances.”

Atem stopped caressing his face.

“What do you mean? Has something happened?”

Yugi’s eyes shot open, and he knocked Atem’s hands off him.

“Don't be cruel!”

“Something is wrong. Is someone hurt or in danger?!” He asked urgently.

Yugi sarcastic and frustrated, “You could say that!”

“Is that why Kaiba sent you?”

_What._

“What?” Yugi asked incredulously. All anger drained from him.

Atem frowned “Kaiba sent you here correct?”

“wha. . . How would he send me here?”

Atem confused, “What do you mean _how?_ The same way he came before!”

_What?!?!_

“Kaiba’s been here?!” For some inexplicable reason, he felt like he knew that already.

He got a look of disbelief for that, “Of course he has! You should know, how else could you-"

He stopped. All color drained from his face. His eyes locked with Yug’s. A calm unmoving demeanor came over him.

“Kaiba. . . Didn't send you here”, a quiet flat tone.

Yugi unnerved at the sudden shift whispered, “No.”

Atem ceased breathing. A creeping tension settled between them.

“You've died”, not a question.

Yugi tried to quickly reach out not liking the look on his face.

As soon as their hands met, Atem broke his trance. His nostrils flared, his teeth gritted together. His eyes shut tightly. His breathing became erratic.

“N-no.”

“Atem?” Yugi tried gently.

“No!” He yelled out.

He stood up from the floor almost knocking Yugi over. His head bowed as his hand dug into his abdomen. His breathing quickened until they were heavy pants. His face twisted in pain. His eyes still sealed shut.

Yugi stood up. He laid a concerned hand on his shoulder, but that made the other man let out harsh syllables which made Yugi retreat.

“Look at me”, he asked gently instead.

Atem shook and shook digging into himself harder.  

“Look at me”, Yugi demanded sterny.

A sound of pain was the response.

He approached his other half slowly until their toes meet.

“I am going to take your hand,” he warned.

Atem made no noise or movement, so Yugi gently brought his hand to his. Pale fingers wrapped around dark ones as he removed them from his stomach. Red angry markings were left on his skin, but Yugi focused on holding his hand instead.

After several heartbeats, the panicked breathing slowed. His eyes relaxed and his whole body lost the tension it did before.

Wet red eyes meet with violet.

“You can't have just… You're too young.”

Yugi’s smile didn't reach his eyes. “So were you.”

“That's different.”

“It isn't.”

Yugi stared into unfocused eyes. Tears collected in them.

“You were supposed to live. I came _here_ so that you may live a normal life” , Atem said distraught.

“Atem-”

“How could the gods be so cruel to you?” He demanded in angry tone. “All you've been is good and selfless to everyone, and they couldn't even give you life?! They've taken so much and you've asked nothing of them!”

Yugi let out a humorless chuckle “We both know that's not true.”

Atem grasped at Yugi's arms suddenly. Holding on tightly. Shaking him lightly for emphasis, “Friends! You asked for friends! All kinds of people would ask for wealth or for power. Pleasure or for strength. No one but you would ask for something so innocent and simple. There are too many people with heavy hearts but yours was always lighter! And you died! Do you not see the cruelty in this! How you were treated unfairly?!”

Yugi reached a hand up to his friend’s face. Thumb rubbing just under his eye to wipe at  the slight wetness there.

“You're right it's not fair. It's not fair that someone who went through so much in life, just to die so young. It's not fair that a young man had to sacrifice so much to protect the ones he loved only to die.”

Yugi stared into Atem’s eyes so intensely that he had no chance to look away.

“It’s not fair that my grandpa and mother have to live alone in the game shop. It's not fair that they might not bring themselves to clean out my room. It's not fair that Anzu has to return to Japan after finally leaving for America to pursue her dream of dance to attend her best friend’s funeral. It's not fair that Jou has to duel on his own now. It's not fair that Honda, the most stable of us, has to carry all their weight through this. It's not fair that Ryou lost a friend he closely related to. One of the only people who could even begin to understand what he went through other than Malik.”

Yugi held in his tears, not being able to stop his painful speech until he made Atem hear it all.

“It’s not fair that a young man. . . No a young _boy_ was asked to be a king immediately after his father’s passing.”

Atem flinched, but Yugi held on tight.

“It’s not fair that a child of 15 was expected to carry his father's sins. It's not fair that he was expected to protect the lives of hundreds of people while not even fully developed or matured. It's not fair that he had to die a year later. Sacrificing himself for his country to end a war. It's not fair that he had to wake up 3,000 years later with no memory. It's not fair that he sacrificed his second chance at life for his partner to have a _normal_ one. Even if he so very much wanted to stay.”

Yugi took three quick breaths.

“None of this was fair. Not to you, not to me. Not to our loved ones. So yes. Yes I know how cruel this is to _both_ of us. But don't you dare say your situation was different. Because that would take away what this really is. A goddamn tragedy.”

For a minute, silence enveloped them once more. Until Atem broke his resolve and let his tears fall freely. Sobs flowed plentiful from his lips.

Atem was so used to sacrificing himself. He never realized just how tragic his life’s been. He's felt happiness. He knew fun. He's hit lows, but he's never truly thought all that has happened to him as anything other than his destiny. Just as Yugi’s life had a sad ending so did Atem's.

Yugi felt hope though.

A quick end doesn't mean they can't find peace here. For the first time they had nothing left to sacrifice. They could find happiness together here in the field of reeds.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem once more. Emotionally tired but hopeful for the future.

Yugi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this chapter to be this. . . Heavy so to say. I was always bothered how the show made Atem out to have a happy ending when it really shouldn't have been. Anyways next chapter Atem will take Yugi on a tour of the palace. And youll probably meet the other priests.


	6. Awkward Nights and Awkward Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi gets embrassed repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my longest yet. And oh boy was it a bitch to write. You'll see. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos. It brings me no greater joy than to answer you guys or to see kudk notifications. You guys rock!

_We have to go back inside. . . I say not moving at all._

Yugi wasn’t concerned with how long they’ve been standing there; he’d be content to hold Atem however long he needed. Unfortunately however, they had to move soon. Yugi isn’t certain about a lot of things post life, but he sure needed to sleep. He feels like he could just pass out, upright, in Atem’s arms. Bed or floor be damned.

The garden was now a bit chilly. Nowhere near the biting temperature of the desert, but still uncomfortable despite the cloak he wore. Atem wasn’t faring any better. Shivering profusely from his tears and the nippy air in nothing but a red skirt, jewelry, and flimsy leather sandals.

Neither of them had spoken since Yugi’s speech. They didn’t have anymore words. Just each other.

Eventually, Yugi couldn’t tolerate seeing Atem cold. He cautiously pulled away from his now loose grip. He unclasped the cloaked hanging off his shoulders and pulled it over the teary king’s head.

“Yugi”, Atem’s hoarse voice protested.

“I’m not the one without a shirt”, Yugi reminded.

Atem had no will to argue, so he stayed silent as gentle hands hooked the garment together. The fabric wasn’t too thick, but it was something at least.

Yugi remembered the last time he’d seen Atem in clothing like this. Walking towards his death in a glowing light and a thumbs up. Walking away from his new life.

_You never wanted to go._

Atem let out a yawn, assuring it’s not just the gods screwing with Yugi. They do indeed need to sleep even in the afterlife.

“Let’s go back”, a tired voice interrupted Yugi’s chaotic thoughts.

The reunited duo maneuvered through the lush greens and gold. The path a lot longer not having to desperately charge through it. The calm between them now, a great contrast. They twisted through the gardens, the gates, and back into the palace.

Everything was still now. The lights and noise from several rooms having settled some time ago, leaving nothing but them and the moonlight as they crept through the halls.

They passed by several sleeping quarters. Some missing any kind of door or entryway. Some weren’t even rooms just shielding curtains, colorful blankets, and thick rugs tucked into large corners in the halls. The people inside splayed out without shame; occasional snores could be heard.

Atem eventually stopped them at a heavy-looking door in one of the lonlier halls.

“We’ll find you a room in the morning. Tonight, is it alright if we share one?” Atem’s low voice echoed.

Yugi nodded. Too tired to hunt for an unoccupied space.

They pushed through the door.

“Woah”

Inside, the room was large with detailed quilts hung up on the pastel walls. Smooth pearl white tiles covered the floor, and each corner displayed opulent jugs or pottery. There were small wooden stands that held plants or even busts of gods he didn’t recognize. A small table, low to the ground situated in the middle of the room oddly. A large bed with wooden frames tied to the mattress by leather was the grand centerpiece. The far wall had an opening leading to an impressive balcony. Moonlight encased the whole room giving off a beautiful hue.

“Maybe _you_ should find a room tomorrow because I’m stealing yours”, Yugi promised.

Atem rolled his eyes, but grinned. He squatted under the bed where several chests lay hidden. He rummaged around a few before taking one out and opening it. He pulled out a few standard looking pillows with red stitching along the sides.

At Yugi’s questioning look, Atem answered, “I was tired of explaining what these were, so I hide them under my bed during the day.”

His eyebrows rose high at that, “You guys don’t have pillows?”

“We. . . do but not for sleeping and none that look like these”, Atem explained.

He settled the handmade pillows on the bed before walking to the entrance of the balcony. He pulled dark curtains from the edges and strung them together encasing the room in darkness. However, light still crept through stubbornly at the sides.

Atem went and sat on the bed. Yugi stood by him, hands behind his back feeling awkward.

“We lived in the same body. I was privy to some of your innermost thoughts, and you are unsure of sharing a bed with me?”

Yugi rubbed behind his head into his messy hair looking sheepish, “I guess so.”

Atem gave him a fond look before taking Yugi’s hand assuring him it's okay. He let out the tension in his body with a long sigh and joined him. They choose sides and laid under the first layer of soft sheets.

Atem misunderstood him though. It wasn’t so much as sleeping next to each other. It was the sleeping next to each other after such an intense talk that made Yugi hesitate. His fears proved correct as the air around them stifled with a heavy silence between them. Atem’s arm twitched on the pillows where he settled on his side.

_I guess I’m not the only one feeling awkward after all._

Yugi closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. It wouldn’t come however no matter what he did. He rotated on his back, side, and stomach, but nothing comforted him. Frustrated, he turned towards Atem; notching he shifted on his back to look at the ceiling.

Yugi gave up for now and asked, “What do people use instead of pillows?”

Atem looked to Yugi bewildered. He stared at him for a couple of seconds before amusement painted his face.

“Headrests. Headrests made of stone.”

Yugi slapped the bed suddenly, sitting up and leaning on his elbow. “Really?!”

“Yup”, Atem fully turned to him, chuckling.

“You’re fucking with me.”

“I think I’d know if something like that was happening”,  he responded smoothly.

Yugi blushed something fierce causing Atem to erupt in boisterous laughter. He picked up one of the pillows and chucked it hard at his head resulting in even heavier hysterics.

“You’re not funny!” Yugi said exasperated after the laughing continued.

Atem with a wicked grin on his face, “Oh I think I am! Why are you smiling if I'm not?” As if on command, Yugi felt his lips turn up which he defiantly tried to stifle. Atem chuckled softly at this.

Yugi eventually couldn’t help but laugh back. Happy the tension in the room was lifted. He couldn’t stand being uneasy with a close friend even if they both needed the release of emotions.

“We did sleep on headrests. It isn’t as horrible as it sounds but it certainly doesn’t beat pillows, so I made a few pretty early into my stay”, Atem finally explained.

“I’m really glad you did. I would have just slept on my arm”, Yugi stopped and gaped suddenly, “Wait you sew?”

“I don’t really count stuffing a sack and stitching it closed as sewing, but yes I suppose.”

“That’s cool. . . and cute!” This time he’s the one to get a pillow in the face as a response.

“Goodnight Yugi”, came a grumpy mumble.

“Goodnight Atem!” An overly sweet tone greeted back.

Yugi closed his eyes, relieved to feel the pull of sleep. Thankful for the chance of rest after this chaotic mess of a day. His last thought in the waking world.

_Damn that was only a day._

 

Yugi awoke to the smell of something fowl. His heavy eyes opened reluctantly to see dimmed sunlight filtered into an unfamiliar room. He switched sides on the bed to see Atem laying on his stomach, both arms under the pillows. Mouth slightly open.

For one heartbreaking moment, Yugi still thought he was asleep. Like a punch in the gut, yesterday’s events came rushing forward. He took one deep breath to calm his nerves, and firmly told his brain to not have a meltdown first thing in the morning.

_Actually I am not sure if it’s even still morning. . .That thought not helping me brain._

Yugi traced the source of the horrid smell to himself. He pulled up his shirt to sniff only for his face to immediately wrinkle in disgust. Immensely regretting not washing up last night or at least changing his clothes. Yugi got out of bed.

Instantly he felt a wave of dizziness. Not really fully awake yet, but desperately needed to be clean.

_Shit do they have bathrooms?_

He certainly didn't see another door connected to the room. He contemplated waking Atem to find the washroom, but when he looked over at the sleeping man, resting soundlessly, he couldn't bring himself to.

Yugi’s never seen Atem sleep before. When Atem had control over his body, it was strictly for duels or world ending catastrophes not taking a nap on his twin size bed.

Deep breaths escaped his parted lips as he splayed out like a starfish. One leg escaping the sheets that crumpled up on top of him. Hair messy sticking out every place. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was more curved than straight. Proud to see that it still defied gravity anyways.

_I wish I had a camera._

Yugi took one last look at the sleeping sloth and made to leave the room in search of a place to clean up. He opened the door, but almost screamed when he saw Mana standing at it with a hand raised up.

She shrieked piercingly in response, hand rushing to the staff at her hip.

Yugi quickly reached up and held a palm over mouth. Tilting his head at the thankfully still sleeping man.

Mana calmed a bit seeing it was only Yugi but then felt her pout as she pointed to the sunlight creeping into the room. He shook his head and gave her a sad pleading look he hoped worked on her.

Mana pointed more prominently. Daring to stare into Yugi's puppy dog eyes.

Eventually the sorceress broke. She let out an exaggerated sigh, slumping her shoulders.

_Heh even at 22, I still got it. . . I'm not actually sure if that's a good thing or not._

Mana pulled Yugi into the hallway and shut the door. She grabbed him by the hand intending to lead him somewhere.

“Wait!” Yugi cried.

Mana startled. She turned to raise her eyebrows high into her thick brown hair at him.

Yugi pulled at his clothes and imitated washing himself. He felt a little ridiculous, and made a mental note to get Atem to teach him their language as soon as possible. At least the classic essentials like _hello, goodbye, thank you,_ and _where's your toilet, I am gonna burst._

She looked to him confused. Yugi desperately repeated the motions several times, but he guessed she wasn't fully awake either.

_Desperate times._

He pulled her to him, and lifted his shirt to waft his scent on her. Her reaction was immediate. Her teeth gritted as she held her breath. A comedic look of understanding painted on her features. She grabbed Yugi’s arm once more to led them down several halls, around the corner, and through two huge bronze doors.

Yugi looked in awe at the honest to gods _pool._ The room was surrounded by artistically detailed columns, and had several low tables like the one in Atem’s room. Under them, red or blue rugs for sitting. Above the pool, a large rectangle opening in the roof giving the water a heavenly glow of sunlight. The pool itself didn't seem to go that deep not intended for swimming but for cleaning.

_You think I'd get used to how amazing everything is but nah._

Mana giggled at his reaction. She led him to one of the several bowls in a far corner of the room. Something that look like thick salt in them.

She passed him one, picked up some of the substance then rubbed it into her skin. Showing him to clean himself with it.

Yugi nodded at her. Happy that he understood, she turned and skipped back through the same impressive doors.

He quickly stripped his clothes, and folded them poorly onto one of the tables.

He picked up the bowl and placed it at the edge of pool. He rush into the water sighing to feel it very warm.

_It's like their own hot tub._

Yugi sat in the water with his legs stretched out before him. The pool coming up to his collarbone. He felt all tension leave his body as the heated water crept into his tired muscles. He could very well take a nap here, but didn't want to risk drowning in 2 or 3 feet-

_Oh._

_Oh right._

Yugi still didn't want to test it however, so he reached back to the forgotten bowl of mysterious soap salt.

He scooped up a handful and brought it up to his nose. It smelt chemically strong. Nothing pleasant but nothing bad either.

_I guess it's the best I'll get._

He rubbed it into his skin. It was slightly itchy, but he could see it removing the dirt and sweat off him. He supposed it did the job then. Though he sorely was gonna miss smooth lavender-scented body wash.

He dunked his head into the water a couple of times, but the water was too warm to stay under for long.

He stood up in the pool to wash at his legs only to be interrupted by the sound of the giant heavy doors opening again.

Yugi quickly sat back down in the water just in time to see a young man carrying some clothes in one arm enter the room.

He looked about the same age as him with curly black hair and simple robes. He paid Yugi no mind as he set the items at one of the tables. In his hand were shoes similar to the ones Atem and Mahad wore that he placed on the floor. He looked to Yugi then bowed his head slightly before taking his leave.

“Thank you!” Yugi exclaimed.

He turned, surprised at the sudden outburst. Upon seeing Yugi’s appreciative look, he gave a hesitant smile back before quickly leaving the room.

_Aw, I didn't mean to make him freak out. I'm the exposed one anyways! I should've been freaking out!_

Not wanting another person to barge in here unannounced, he quickly washed the rest of his body.

After he was successfully cleaned, he got up from the pool to the table where his new clothes sat. He bent to pick them up when sudden footsteps approached and the thick doors swung open in a deafening sound.

Atem stood at the entrance like a deer stuck in headlights. His mouth gaped at him as Yugi stood deadly still. Slowly his lips closed and shifted into a sad smile. He gratefully turned around away from Yugi's frozen body.

“Sorry.” He left the room leaving Yugi floored.

_What the hell was that about? And why does nobody knock?!_

He swiftly put on his clothes. They were a tight multicolored skirt that hit above the knee and a white loose shirt similar to his blue one from the day before.

He slipped on his shoes, glad they were more comfortable than they appeared, and ran from the exquisite room.

He was greeted by the scene of a disgruntled Atem and a mischievous looking Mana. He was spitting words through gritted teeth as she in a sing-song voice replied back.

“What are you two arguing about, peeping tom?”

Atem’s shoulders slumped down. His head bowed a bit,”I am truly sorry for that.”

However, Yugi didn't answer. Too distracted of what he was wearing.

Atem forgoed a shirt once more. He wore a white skirt with a long blue piece of fabric that reminded Yugi of a fat tie down the center of it. Over his shoulders sat his infamous indigo cloak. He wore his earrings once more, but now, matching gold bands around his arms and several rings on his fingers. His hair pulled back high on his head. Tied up in a red ribbon. His blonde bangs still hung in front framing his face.

_Damn he looks good._

“I like your hair”, Yugi said instead.

“Oh, Thank you", stammered Atem.

_So cute!_

Atem cleared his throat, “Let's eat breakfast or I suppose lunch at this hour.”

He led them through several more hallways. Yugi was bewildered of how big this palace was. They passed by several unique decorations such as statues of gods or intricate plants or fountains attached to the walls. Without a guide he'd easily get lost. Without question.

They were silent for a while before Yugi chose to ask, “Wait did you bathe?”

“Yes I took a quick bath.”

“. . .Where?”

“There's a room for it right next to my bedroom.”

“What?” Yugi faltered. “I didn't see it! Why did Mana take me to one so far away?”

Atem shook his head at a gleeful Mana now skipping ahead without a care in the world.

“She wanted to impress you. It's common to show someone the best of yourself after all. That includes your home. The one next to mine isn't as grand as it's only intended for one person”, he explained.

They reached another set of grand doors that Mana did not hesitate to push through. He wouldn't either with the promise of food involved. Regretting not eating more than that plain bread the day before.

Before they entered Yugi realized, “Wait you're saying I was in a public bath?!”

Atem gave him an award-winning smile and pushed Yugi through the doors.

_Damn Jou and Honda would faint._

Multiple long tables were overflowing with various types of food. Some that looked familiar. Some that looked completely foreign to him, but he couldn't wait to try. A good deal of people crowding around the wide spreads. A few eating at the tables while the majority either left the room, or went outside through the large doorless entrance into an area with a small stone fountain.

“Impressed?” Atem’s breath tickling his ear.

“My jaw is gonna hurt from hanging open at all the new things you guys show me.”

Atem chuckled and pressed his cheek to Yugi’s. His beard still a surprising addition he had to get used to.

“Help yourself.”

Before he could move away, Yugi grabbed onto Atem’s cloak.

“Could you actually help me pick out something? Something I haven't tried before?” he excitingly pleaded.

Atem winked at him, “Of course.”

He picked up a plate which he filled with multitudes of different fruits, bread drowned in honey, some fish looking thing, and balls of something fried.

He passed the plate to Yugi before making a similar one to himself. The maneuvered to some jugs on the floor.

“Beer or water. If you want wine, they’re in a different room.”

“Two out of three of those options were alchohol. Isn't it a little early to be drinking?”

Atem scoffed, “Drinking after 5 rule was not a thing in Egypt. The concept would be practically blasphemous!”

“This is why the life expectancy was so low”, teased Yugi.

“No that was definitely the lice”, deadpanned Atem.

They gazed at each other before soft laughter shared amicably between them. Atem poured him a cup of water.

“Come on, let's sit.”

They stepped through the entrance to the fountain. Everyone cheered for Atem as they finally noticed him enter. He greeted them proudly back despite their odd looks at Yugi.

“Pay them no mind”, Atem lowered his voice to Yugi.

They noticed Mana waving them over sitting next to Mahad and . . . Ishizu?

No this was Priestess Ishizu of Atem's court looking pretty similar to her modern counterpart. She was still absolutely stunning with dark skin and long thick hair. Her face settled on a poised smile.

They joined the sitting trio. Atem introduced Yugi officially to Mahad. They shook hands where Yugi took notice of his strong grip. Ishizu was next where she bowed her head slightly at him. Not at all surprised to see Yugi.

_Figures._

After the greeting, they all went back to talking or eating their food. The mood very relaxed with friendly conversations filling the air.

“So what is this?” Yugi pointed to the balls of fried food on his plate.

“It’s my favorite dish, falafel! Fried dough essentially”, said an eager Atem.

Yugi popped one into his mouth. His face lit up.

“It's good!” He replied happily before stuffing more in his hungry belly.

“I'm glad to see you have good taste!”

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him before continuing to eat. He sampled the fruit next. All juicy, tart, or sweet. The fish was excellent layered under salt and seasoning. The whole ensemble was very filling.

As he ate, a sudden question reappeared into his head that he couldn't let escape him again, “What do you guys use for soap?”

Atem gave him a weird look at his random curiosity, “Natron.”

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, “What's that?”

“It's a mineral that removes oils from bodies to wash or preserve them.”

“Preserve them?” Yugi wondered.

“We use them on mummies."

“. . . I washed my ass with corpse soap?” Yugi hauntingly asked.

“If that disgusts you, I shouldn’t tell you what's in your food”, Atem calmly responded.

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . .”

Yugi bowed his head to open his mouth. He slowly let the food fall from his lips back onto his plate.

Atem roared in laughter. He clutched onto his stomach shoulders shaking with his heavy breathes. Mana glanced between them, wondering what she missed.

Yugi felt more horrified. Wondering if Atem was joking about the food or not.

_Why did he have to tell me? He could have just lied!! He has to be joking!_

Yugi huffed, giving Atem a pout as his mirth still rung in the air.

Despite all that, Yugi felt relief. This was a significantly better beginning to a day than his start in the duat. He had so much to learn, but at least Atem was here with him. Teasing the crap out of him, but hey he was having fun.

_At least it won't be boring._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Egytpains really did use natron in their food, as soap, and persevering the dead. What a fun fact.
> 
> Anyways the reason I made this chapter so long because basicslly no real plot happens in it. You just get to see a morning and night between the two. I hope its not boring as a result.
> 
> P.s Rememebred when i said last chapter that youll get a tour and the other preists?Apparently I lied you barely met one priest and no tour ah well.


	7. How Do You Say "Fuck You" in Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Atem play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. Me. This chapter took longer than I expected. I'm not 100 percent happy with it, so over the next few days Ill tweak some stuff but nothing major. I just want to make sure its readable. Anyways thank you all for the kind words and kudos. I always say this, but its the reason that I don't feel dejected in writing. This is still my first fic ever but I feel so flattered by your praises. As always please enjoy!

"Yugi”, his best friend losing his patience sighed.

“I don’t know they all look great!” Answered an overwhelmed Yugi.

After breakfast, Atem suggested that they find a room for him to stay in. However, much to his partner’s annoyance, Yugi’s pretty bad at making choices.

_It’s a good thing he didn’t see me apartment hunting with Ryou and Jou._

A couple of months before he started his first semester at university, Yugi begged his friends to help him find a cheap place to rent for the school year. Always willing to lend a hand to their dear pal, they complied. They soon realized their grave mistake as hours later, their picky friend turned down his 9th place. Every time they thought they found the one, Yugi would always find something wrong with them. _This one is too small, the roof is too low, this place smells weird._

At one point, Jou seemed to actually contemplate murder, but decided that he’s too young to go to prison. Ryou, realizing this was going nowhere, suggested that Yugi live with him in his apartment. It was a little ways from his school, but the traffic from place to place was non-existent making the back and forth trip bearable. The more Yugi thought about it; the more perfect it seemed. Eventually his face stretched into a wide beaming smile as he thanked Ryou a million times. Even twirled him around in his arms. Jou looked almost as grateful for the long day to end.

_I wonder if they’re okay._

“Yugi?”

“Oh? Yeah sorry.”

They’d just exited what felt like the 100th bedroom with each being impressive in their own right. The chambers were full of complementary or contrasting colors, expensive looking furniture, intricate art pieces, and beautiful balconies. Unlike Atem’s room, the entryway leading to those balconies had doors and none of them had head statues of their gods.

All of the rooms were beautiful works of design and construction. Yugi hated every single one of them.

Piece by piece, Atem’s hair fell out of the flimsy ribbon holding it up from the amount of times he ran his hand through it in exhaustion. They toured through practically the entire palace, and their feet felt sore because of it. Yugi felt bad for his other half, but it wasn’t as if he’s doing this on purpose! As he would insist.

“A king bested by one fussy young man. What will my people say?” Atem teased with an unenergized tone.

“Uh, that maybe he deserves a break?” Yugi tried.

“Damn right he does. The annoying brat deserves one too.”

A punch on the arm was the response to that. Lips turned upwards.

“Let’s rest back at my room. The one I chose in two hours by the way.”

Yugi rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, but let Atem lead them the way back.

The palace was bursting with varied people. Some aristocrats; blending in with the rich decor with complex looking garments wrapped around them stylishly accented by heavy accessories. Some commoners were garbed with simple clothing like the one Yugi wore his first day in the city. But somehow not out of place as they held cups of wine in their hands and conversed with each other or even the wealthy. The contrast created an awe-inspiring scene.

 _There is only peace in death_ , Yugi recalled from one his literature textbooks. Although, he still isn’t sure if there is truly a class system in the afterlife, or if some people choose to live a fancier afterlife than others. If the latter, he can’t imagine this many people desiring less than what they could have.

Yugi opened his mouth to question Atem, but all the breath knocked out of him as he saw a familiar face round the corner.

A tall, lithe young man strode through the hall. His steps, continuous and confident, never faltering for even a beat as he made his way through the string of people. His long white cloak dragged stunningly behind him. His blue sleeveless robes and head-piece made him look regal and honestly a little silly.

_Even your Egyptian counterpart had to be extra eh Kaiba?_

At the sight of the priest approaching, Atem straightened his posture and relaxed his face into a neutral one. His hands hung in front of him, clasped together. His legs long and tensed alluding to the strength within them. His feet stood inches apart in a powerful stance. His whole demeanour seemed to transform from a tired man to the god his people knew him to be. Even the smile that graced his lips was calculated as he waited. He looked perfectly poised like he was ready for a duel.

_Fuck if this isn’t kind of sexy._

The priest was suddenly before them( _Crap I zoned out)._ Talking with the godly king in a manner that radiated professionalism and calm. The god responded back in a pleasant yet guarded tone. Words between them flowed as easily as a steady river. Beautiful, graceful, but could build force at any time. Their citizens around them deadly quiet as they witnessed the exchange.

_Even in the afterlife, you two never hold back your pride do you? Hehe_

The not Kaiba’s eyes gazed to Yugi then, not bothering to turn fully.

_Oh shit did I laugh out loud?_

Yugi froze for one breath before smiling genuinely at him. This caused the priest’s eyes to widen, and only then did he put his full attention on Yugi.

He felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder tightly. He saw the god turn and gesture at his person. No doubt introducing him to the priest.

The powerful figure did not break his cold gaze from Yugi. And to his eternal surprise, Kaiba’s look alike nodded at him.

He nodded back at him, refusing to break face.

He felt Atem’s hand leave his shoulder spreading a shiver throughout his body. As if he were the sun, graciously granting him warmth with his touch that was now gone.

Not Kaiba turned back to the living ( _er dead)_ Horus at the motion and proceeded to what Yugi could only describe as scolding.

To further his shock, the divine ruler apparently had enough in him to look apologetically back. But just barely.

They exchanged a few simple syllables before the priest bowed his head for his pharaoh. He turn to nod at Yugi once more before stepping between them, departing.

As soon as he left their sight, his friend let out all the tension out of his body in one long sigh. His hands twitched apart. A familiar habit of his after a tough duel.

He took Yugi’s hand gently and continued to lead them to his room as if nothing happened.

As soon as he took his first steps, the silence broke as if commanded by a conductor. Everyone went back to their usual business.

Yugi honestly wanted to ask, but figured he could wait until they reached the room.

Atem’s steps were hurried as he made his way through palace. Probably not wanting to be interrupted again. As soon as they saw the familiar door, he pulled Yugi inside before shutting it, practically slamming it.

“ _Shit",_ Atem gritted his teeth a moment later.

The bed's been made since they last left. The sheets they used were tucked neatly back on top along with the rest of the them. The floors felt washed beneath Yugi’s feet as he took off his shoes at the door. Atem now leaned against a wall, fidgeting an earring with a restless hand.

“What's up?" Yugi asked gently. One hand rested on Atem’s shoulder mimicking his touch from earlier.

“It's nothing.”

Yugi snorted at this. And gave him a hard glare.

“Okay fine. Before you got here, I was actually in the middle of a meeting with a few of my priests. We were planning a trip to the temple of Osiris when Mana and Mahad informed me that someone who looked like my brother came in asking for me.”

To Yugi’s amusement, Atem blushed a bit.

“Needless to say, I dropped everything and came running to you in that garden and well. . .”

“I am flattered. But was it really that wise to drop an important meeting?”

Atem sighed, “It's not that important.”

Yugi rose an eyebrow, “Uhuh, I am sure your nervous tells were just because you have me alone here in your room then.”

“You are very beautiful.”

Yugi almost fell for the bait. He honestly couldn't recall if Atem ever called him beautiful. Strong, selfless, kind, patient, a taste for bad fashion, awkward, even adorable but not beautiful. He felt his heart pick up quite a pace, and a warm flush spread across his cheeks. But he ignored it.

“Atem the truth, please."

He slumped his shoulders at first, but gazed back slowly at Yugi, “We need to go to the temple to reinforce the magic into the afterlife”, he sighed now looking defensive, “We go once a year and we’re a bit behind schedule. Me running out yesterday certainly did not help.”

“Atem!”

Atem quickly held his hands up in surrender and replied, “Yes I know! Ishizu and now Seth already reprimanded me for it. Please don't do it too! Anyways, I don't even feel awful for it. Not if I got to see you!” which touched Yugi a bit.

He was about to ignore his plea and scold him anyways, but suddenly it dawned on him, “Wait reinforce the magic of this place? Osiris doesn't do that?”

Atem bit his lip and looked off to the balcony. Yugi felt a pit of dread in his stomach.

“He used to, but unfortunately since not many people believe in the old gods anymore, they've weakened. Anubis, Osiris, Iset and Nephthys are actually right now some of the strongest of our gods because they still gain some strength from us, the dead.”

Yugi flinched at being called deceased. He fears he’ll never get used to it which in hindsight seemed normal.

“But it's not enough for any of them to constantly be pouring their magic. So we do it ourselves once a year for Osiris to ease his burden”, Atem finished his explanation.

Yugi's heart broke a little at hearing the gods were weak. But he's glad that the people here help them out which brought Yugi to another thought.

“Wait why is it only Osiris that uses his magic for the afterlife? Don't we have gods of magic? Why can't they help?”

“Only gods specialized in death can affect the field. However, Osiris charmed it so Nephthys, Anubis, and Iset can’t use their magic in the  afterlife despite also being gods of death. They can only manipulate their physical forms here and not much else. Don't ask me why now. It'll be a long mythology lesson that is too detailed to go into now.” Atem stated at Yugi’s open mouth.

“Fine.” Yugi pouted.

“Anyways, all this means is I have to conduct another meeting tomorrow morning since I cut the last one so short. That also means that I cannot spend any more energy looking for a room with you. I have to be up early.”

“Oh so this is all elaborate scheme to stop walking aimlessly with me for a place to sleep. I see how it is.” Yugi turned and dramatically scoffed.

Silence suddenly encased the room. Yugi was about to explain it was just a joke until he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. They crossed loosely at his front displaying his many rings to Yugi. He felt the full length of Atem’s body against his back. He smelled of the earth creating a homely aura around him.

He leaned in to his ear and replied lowly, “Maybe, I just want an excuse for you to return to my bed.”

_This is flirting. There's no way this isn't flirting. Holy crap he's flirting with me!_

Now, Yugi is by no means a prude. He's told his fair share of dirty jokes. Watched the raunchy tapes Jou gave him. Hid magazines under his bed. He isn't even a virgin. But he can't help but blush purposefully at his other highschool crush holding him and whispering awful things into his ear.

So he reacted the only way he could.

He sprung away not at all gracefully. Desperately looking for any change of topic. Something however, did catch his eye as he scanned the room.

On one of the wooden stands next to the bed laid what appeared to be an oddly shaped chess board. Longer than it is wide with a few black and white sticks on top. The board itself was thick and had small glove departments on the sides.

Yugi recognized what that was immediately, and realized he had an opportunity of a lifetime.

“Is that a senet board?!” Yugi excitingly exclaimed.

Atem went to stand beside Yugi and looked over to the board game.

“It is”, he answered with a glint in his eye.

Yugi spun around and grasped his hands tightly. Shaking them up and down in excitement. He stared earnestly into red eyes.

Atem, tired as he may be, is always up to play a game. His eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge. Dark hands returned Yugi’s hold just as strongly.

“Want to play?”

“I have a chance of playing one of the oldest games in history. Me the game development major and regular connoisseur of all things gaming. Play a game that historians still debate the rules of. With a dear friend of mine? No actually. I’d never.”

“Well if you don't want to.”

“Fuck you.”

That made Atem chuckle as he went and picked up the brown board and sticks to set them on the low table.

_Oh, thats what this table is for?_

That made Yugi smile knowing Atem was still very much into games that he had a table specifically for them.

As he sat down in front of his partner, an amusing query came to mind.

“How do you say that in Egyptian?”

Atem was setting up small white and black pieces on the board that he got from a tiny drawer inside it. They vaguely resemble pawns of a chess board.

He shot Yugi a quizzical look, “How do you say what in Egyptian?”

Yugi grinned as he stared at the board, ”Fuck you.”

He dropped one of the pieces in laughter, “You know most people start with _hello_ instead.”

Yugi shrugged, but leaned toward him expecting an answer.

Atem thought for a bit and picked up the fallen pawn, “You know despite having several words for different sex acts. We don't really have a phrase like fuck you. The closest we have is _kuss ummak_. Which is in the same vain as fuck you, but it means something much worse. Naak means fucking, but it is only used in reference to sex. So the former is closer.”

Yugi didn't dare try repeating it, “What does it literally mean?”

Atem actually looked embrassed, “Your mother's. . . “ he gestured at his crotch.

“. . . Yeah I’m not saying that anytime soon.”

Atem laughed at Yugi’s disgusted tone, “It's probably for the best.”

“Fine how do you say hello?” Yugi gave in.

“ _Em Hotep_ is our common greeting for meeting someone. It's the formal way of saying hello or goodbye, and means _in peace. Ii-ti_ means _you have come._ It's our way of saying _hi._ ”

Yugi tried the syllables out loud with Atem correcting him by repeating them. They went through the words a couple of times until Yugi could say them with ease.

Atem had fully set up the board at this point. The game had 30 squares with 10 squares across and 3 squares down.

All of the squares were blank save for five which had hieroglyphics on them. The top row held the black and white pieces with the colors alternating.

“The rules are a bit complex, but I know you’ll master them in no time. The objective of the game is to remove all your pieces off the board before your opponent does. We start from this side", a hand touched the black piece in the far corner to Yugi’s left, “We move them by going down the row. Once we hit the end we place it in the next row and move it up. Like a snake going up then down”, he demonstrated.

“The number of squares or houses you cross in any given turn is decided by these sticks”, Atem flipped them over to show that one side was black and the other one white. “They are essentially our version of dice. We throw them up and see how they land. The number of sticks that land on black side up determines how many spaces we move.”

“You can move one of your five pieces during your turn. Your pieces may not share the same square however. If one were to stop on a square with another one of your pieces already on it, you must stop it on the square before that piece. If your piece were to land on a square with one of my pieces on it. You attack my piece and send it back to the position it was at the start of my last turn. Once you cross this last square with any piece, it is removed from the board. Remove all five and you win”, pointing to the last square on Yugi's right.

Yugi had a tongue sticking out from the side of his lips. Deeply focusing on the board while he listened intently at his partner’s explanation.

“You cannot attack a piece if there are two in a row. You cannot attack a piece if there are three in a row either but I can't change rows in that case. If you can't move forward in cases like that, you must move backwards. Does this make sense?”

“What does the hieroglyphics squares do?” Yugi prompted.

“These are safety squares. You cannot be attacked on them. You must land on them however when you get there. You can't simply pass them. Once you land on them with a piece, that piece alone can now pass them if you need to move backwards. Otherwise, you keep using your turn to try to land exactly on them. You cannot move on until you do.”

“Damn", Yugi whistled, “Okay I think if we play, I'll get this better.”

“Let's begin then.” They each choose a color.

 _Game start_. That phrase rung in his head.

The took turns throwing sticks and moving pieces. It quickly became apparent that Atem's played this game several times. He set up pieces to block Yugi from moving or set up traps, so he could attack Yugi's pieces with ease. Yugi’s blood hummed at the challenging opponent. Knowing he was probably going to lose this round, but adamant on not making it easy for him.

As they played, Atem taught him more phrases in Egyptian. If he didn't know better, he would guess it was a way to distract him. He learned to say _welcome, farewell, Amun praise you,_ and _may you know yourself._ All greetings and farewells.

“May you know yourself? Anubis and Osiris said that one to me.”

Atem smiled, “To be knowledgeable is highly respected, but to know oneself is the ultimate honor. We say it to people who have truly affected us. So if the gods said it to you, they must have really liked you which is no surprise.”

Yugi blushed at that.

Soon enough, Atem unsurprisingly won the first game. They played a few more matches with Atem being the victor until the last game where Yugi won. He shot up and raised his hands in the air and let out victory cheers. His other half just watched his antics in barley contained amusement.

Afterwards, they decided to call it a night suggesting Yugi sleep with him once more since they failed at finding a room.

He flushed recalling what the other had said before all this started.

Yugi wasn't sure if Atem is being genuine in all his flirting. On the one hand, he didn't want to assume anything. While he was alive, flirty could've been a personality trait of his.

_Oh but how I desperately want him to mean it._

He laid on the bed staring into Atem’s dark back. The silence in his head reminding Yugi that he can't communicate with him the same as before.

No the next best thing to do is to speak through actions.

Yugi sat up slowly to lean over the other man. Manual breathing whispered softly through brown lips indicating wakefulness. He looked so beautiful there relaxing after an exhausting yet fun-filled day. Something he’s rarely seen in the two years he occupied his body.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Atem's temple in a light butterfly kiss. Before he lost his nerve he whispered, “Goodnight Atem.”

He fell back on his side and closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard in the waking world was “Sweet Dreams, my _ib_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SENET IS A BITCH TO EXPLAIN. Guys the reason this chapter is so long is because I really didnt want this chapter to just be the rules of senet. I left out some rules to make it more simple but it still ended up being long winded. Did that part make sense to you guys? If not, Ill fix it I promise. Looking up Egyptian phrases was a whole lot of fun. Especially curse words. All of them are very dramatic. Anyways see you next time!


	8. A Spoken Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi attends a court session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well long time no see. This chapter is not the length nor it has the worth of a three month wait. But in good news I will be uploading way more frequently. Not as frequently as before but again not three months.

“You chose to come with me. You are aware?”

A heavy-eyed and sluggish Yugi groaned at a smirking Atem.

“You're. . . the only one I can talk to at the moment,” Yugi slurred.

Atem raised an eyebrow at that “And you'd get lonely?” 

“Yeah and lost.” 

Atem gave him a warm chuckle as he led a punishing pace to the throne room. Or well it’s brutal to Yugi who had just woken up at the first crack of dawn. And yet, his masochistic partner woke up earlier than him, and he looks completely fine! 

_Fucker_

Yugi’s eyes shut for a whole minute. His head bobbed as he struggled keeping himself awake despite the physical movement.

Yugi felt nothing for who knows how long until he felt his shoulder shake.

“Huh?”

Yugi cracked opened his eyes to see Atem's face blurred. He rubbed at them slowly to greet the pharaoh’s concerned face.

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep?” he placed a hand at Yugi's cheek.

_Warm._

The young king rolled his eyes as his partner leaned into his hand, “You are not using my hand as a pillow.”

Yugi whined, “Noooo. My hand now.”

The king of the Nile and powerful sorcerer actually giggled at this making Yugi feel a warmth in his core which didn't help his sleepy state.

“I am surprised you were still able to follow me here like this. It is a wonder you did not fall.”

The corner of Yugi’s mouth lifted at that, “Had a lot of practice running to school. Since _someone_ didn’t run to school for me.”

The man attached to his hand pillow rolled his eyes yet again. “How in the name of the gods you weren’t late to every class is beyond my understanding.”

_It’s too early for proper speaking._

“S’why I did only late classes in uni.”

The two were interrupted by the grand doors that Yugi totally noticed _shut up Atem_ opening in a chorus of loud creaking. Appearing comically small in the entranceway, Ishizu stood just beyond the doors. She greeted Atem and gave a comforting smile to Yugi which he then returned. No matter what incarnation, Ishizu always has a plesant aura about her.

The familiar priestess lead them inside the grand throne room that looked pretty much how Yugi expects it to be. Tall, long, rich trapstery, intricate symbols on the walls, long wooden tables facing each other, and in the middle, a huge golden throne overseeing all. Despite the predictable look, the throne room still greatly impressed him.

More familiar faces stood at the tables and all turned to them when they walked in. Yugi felt a tingle at the back of his neck comparative to how he always felt when dueling in front of a crowd or delivering a speech. His face did not break however. He held until Mana and Mahad walked to them, and greeted Atem in the same phrase Ishizu had. While they greeted Yugi in the phrase Atem taught him. Yugi managed to repeat the phrase back with a sheepish smile, but flubbed it a bit. It still caused Mana to beam at him and a subtle look of pride from Mahad, so Yugi counts this as a win.

Yugi then noticed Mahad held a particular fruit between his fingers. Well, Mahad held onto the stem of the a fruit that looks like a white grape which reminded Yugi he hadn’t eaten yet. His stomach also seemed to remember as such as it loudly complained.

Atem broke his conversation with Mana and looked to Yugi with softened features. “Don’t worry we’ll eat soon.” He then turned Mahad and gestured at the fruit his hand. He gave it to the king which caused Yugi to feel a flush of embarrassment.

“I don’t want to steal his food. It’s okay I’ll just wait.”

His partner gave him a puzzled look then laughed, “No no Yugi this is for you.”

Yugi’s eyebrows knitted together as he took in the fruit once more, “What is it?” 

“Cheating.” 

“Wha-?”

“Take the stem off and lay the fruit in your mouth. Do not bite or swallow.”

 _Somewhere Jou is laughing._ The thought caused a pain in Yugi’s heart. 

“Yugi?”

“Oh right um.” Yugi took the fruit from his hand and followed Atem’s instructions. Once the stem breaks, the weird grape turns yellow. He popped the fruit on his tongue and tasted a surprisingly sour flavor.

“Is it good?”

“It’s weirdly sour.” 

A giggle broke Yugi’s musing. “Yeah those things are never pleasant, but it could be worse!”

“Heh well I guess that’s true Mana-”

 

. . .

 

_Huh?_

“I can understand you!!” Yugi shouted which caused the other priests in the room whom longed since turned away from them to all stare at him. Yugi felt another tingle at his spine, but this time he looked sheepishly back at them.

Mahad in a stern tone and a hand gesture says, “As you have noticed this fruit allows you to communicate with us, but it only works as long as the fruit is in your mouth. Even then it is on a time limit. Once the fruit turns sweet, it’ll be just a normal grape.”

“This way you can at least follow the discussion.” Atem followed up. 

Mahad turned back to the room with a swish of his robes. He cocked his head at Yugi, however, and in a quieter voice, “It is very nice to meet you officially, Yugi.” He moved to join the other priests at the table. 

“Always so dramatic he is. Don’t worry though you’ll love him!” Mana winked. 

The doors opened again and not Kaiba entered the room in strides.

Atem stiffened his posture. In a booming voice commanded, “Everyone is here. To your seats.”

“Come on”, Mana grabbed his hand. She led him to the table on the left placing herself to the right of mahad and placed Yugi to the left of her. The familiar proud priest who just entered took Yugi’s left at the end of the table close the throne. As Atem took his place, cold blue eyes glanced to Yugi. Never turning away from the king, he said, “Welcome.”

“You too”, he smiled back. 

A raise of eyebrows and a small smirk was all he got in return.

His attention shifted back to his partner who once again was the god he last saw in the hallways speaking to his priest. His voice demanded attention, and received it without complaint. All heads turned to him and no one uttered a sound. Listening. Following. Awe.

“My apologies for leaving the last meeting so abruptly, but I would like to greet you all to the reason. This-” A polite smile and an open palm gesture towards Yugi, “is Yugi. My dueling partner, solver of the millennium puzzle.”

He paused. “And my friend.”

Yugi sucked in a breath. Atem managed to reveal all, and yet reveal nothing of their bond in such calculated words. 

Game king indeed.

“As he may be joining us on all future endeavors I would ask you all introduce yourselves to him after this court session.” 

His head turned to the end of the table Yugi’s sitting at. He gestures to the seated priest, “Seto since you were the last to speak before. You may open to the court. Proceed.” 

_Seto_

He took no hesitation in standing. His demeanor calm. His face, an unbreakable mask of confidence. Didn't even clear his throat as command shifted to him.

It was then Yugi recalled that Seto too was once a king.

“We make plan to ride for the temple of Osiris in northern Kemet in one week's time. As we established. Osiris weakens greatly each passing year as we know. More frequent visits are needed as we are all aware. But again I must ask you all, how long will our magic be enough once Osiris can no longer uphold the field? We know the answer. The last visit had ourselves powerless for weeks, and this year we may need to visit the temple twice. So I ask you the question you all seem to cowardly to ask.”

He looks to Atem in a bold move.

“How long can we do this ourselves without the millennium items?”

Silence echoed the chamber.

On the other side of the room a priest shot up and slammed his hands on the table. Honestly, this is a man Yugi did not recognize.

His hair was short and black with a gold ring looping around his head in a common Egyptian appearance. He had one golden arm bands on each arm. A long white robe swirls around his body to go over one shoulder exposing his right breast.

“Permission to speak living Horus.” he spits through gritted teeth. Glare unwavering from Seto’s person.

A beat. Two.

“You may Kalim.”

 _Kalim_  

As soon as permission's granted, he was off.

“With all due respect Priest Seto, we have chosen to lock up the millennium items as they are in the world of the living. Awakening them again may have dire consequences as you are aware. Are we really going for this risk based on an uncertainty?” 

Yugi swallowed. Careful not to swallow his only means of understanding this heated discussion.

Seto addresses Kalim in a neutral tone. Showing extraordinary control.

“Are you saying we change nothing?”

"He did not say we should do nothing.”

Ishizu stood next to Kalim and challenged Seto. They stared at each other. Demanding only defeat. One will to break and one to victory. Certain it won't be them that gives in.

“Seto.” The priestess spoke the name like a spell. 

The priest closed his eyes and offered a smirk to Ishizu before reseating.

“Thank you. Permission to speak my pharaoh?” A nod. “Kalim did not say to do nothing. He questions why you seem so eager to bring back the items once more. You know of their dark power. Why would you want that energy to touch Kemet?”

Yugi took noticed that they were explaining everything unnecessarily. As if everyone in the room doesn't know their predicament. But everyone should know. Which means. . .

 _They are reittering for my benefit_. 

The priest next to Kalim stood. A face that Yugi unfortunately recognizes, but had not seen in a long time. The grape in Yugi's mouth sour even more. 

Kalim sits.

“May I speak your grace?” 

Atem from corner of Yugi's vision frowns momentarily at the speaker. It seems Atem is a little biassed too.

“You May. Shada.” 

_Shada… nice to see you again Shadi._

He looks as much as Yugi remembers him aside from two glaring differences. He has a simple black tattoo in the middle of his forward making him look more intense, and his lack of a turban exposing said tattoo.

“You all seem to chastise Seto for even considering such a solution, but I do not hear counter ones? All I hear is judgment towards Seto's character without offering something themselves. Perhaps we should not stand if we do not have anything but petty words.”

With that he immediately sat down. Ishizu took her seat slowly; her eyes uncharacteristically cold at Shada.

The priest directly opposite from Seto stood. He was very short with wrinkled hands and a long white robe with a shroud that hid most of his face.

He cleared his throat. And in a hauntingly familiar voice he asked warmly, “Permission to speak Atem?”

Yugi almost shot up in surprise. No one dared used his name. There wasn't even a title attached.

The king was disturbed but not at his priest but at...Yugi?

Yugi turned fully in his seat to Atem who was looking at him with such concern it broke his godly air. Yugi mouthed at him _what's wrong?_

He answered. Not Yugi, but his priest.

“You may challenge the court.” His Adam's apple bobbed, “Shimun.” 

 _Shimun_ -

The priest pulled down his cowl as Atem quickly stood up from his seat “Wait-”

It was too late.

All the breath knocked out of Yugi. His chest tightens painfully. His stomach conjured a knot so large he sure he was gonna hurl in front of everyone. Shock froze his body.

Tears flooded his eyes but refuse to fall. 

Standing in a purple robe in his partner's court, smiling softly at everyone. Eyes twinkled and relaxed, and yet knowing of the seriousness of this case.

Stood Yugi's grandfather.

In that moment, Yugi did not have the heart to hear his voice. Knowing he was minutes from breaking, he shot up before the priest had a chance to say anything. All heads turned to him in surprise. Including Seto's. 

Remembering to keep the fruit in his mouth he near whispered, “Pharaoh Atem, grant me permission to speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the wait as well as thank you all for your kind words and continued intrest in this story. You're the reason I have the confidence to upload this story. 
> 
> Before I head out i would like to post my twitter handle and tumblr here. You guys can message me or ask me anything about my writing or Yugioh or my opinion of pancakes it does not matter to me. 
> 
> Twitter: Angie k. (@umbranking20): https://twitter.com/umbranking20?s=01
> 
> Tumblr: the-king-of-doors-bitch.tumblr.com


	9. The Sins of Two Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...is maybe too heavy.

Silence.

Every member of the court had their eyes trained on Yugi. All of their expressions ranged from disbelief to confusion, and if Yugi were in the right mind, he'd acknowledge their stares.

Yugi was only aware of his grandfather. The old man's eyebrows rose towards his hairline, but his lips stretched into a kind smile. Despite being rudely interrupted, he waited patiently for the newcomer to speak.

_You were always too kind grandpa._

Yugi sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth. It took everything he had not to run across the court to that other table. Not to throw his arms around the small man and let go all his sorrows.

_I'm sorry._

 

_I love you._

_I didn't want to leave you!_

_Forgive me._

_I'm sorry._

_Were you lonely?_

_I'm sorry._

_Is mom okay?_

_I'm sorry._

_Did father come home?_

_I'm sorry for dying._

 

“Of course you may speak.”

Yugi stopped looking at his grandfather to the face of a worried friend. No longer was he King or of Horus, but his partner who believed in him despite all odds.

With a slow breath through his nose, he spoke.

“Forgive my ignorance.”

Yugi stood tall, projected his voice, and steeled his expression. Holding attention is what he did more often than not ever since he was fifteen. People's unwavering focus doesn't affect him as much as it used to. He's composed in front of crowds now. He knows to speak calmly yet expressive. He knows to act professionally yet friendly.

And he knows how to think on the fly.

“I don't know your gods very well. Nor do I know much about magic.”

Yugi felt his hands twitch.

“I don't know your language or your customs. Nor your struggles or dealings.”

He turned his head back to a face that haunts his thoughts and his dreams.

“I do know my own pain however.”

His grandfather gave him an encouraging smile.

Yugi’s heart tore a bit more. Yet he dare not express it.

“As a kid, my whole life revolved the millennium puzzle. It was something of a treasure to me; a difficult puzzle that helped me pass the time when I had too much of it. Little did I know it was also a treasure to the world. Many looked for this puzzle and were killed because of it. Many lost their minds due to its power.”

Yugi took a glance down at a seating Seto.

“Including our pharaoh.”

From his peripheral vision Atem flinched.

“Including you priests.”

Seto narrowed his icy eyes at Yugi.

He did not falter.

“Including...your people.”

The air in room thickened.

He turned back to his grandfat- no the priest.

_The priest._

 

_The priest._

 

_The priest._

 

_Shimun._

“The items hurt my close friends and family. The puzzle in the end turned out to be a blessing to me, that's true. But a blessing at a great cost.”

_Marik._

_Shadi._

_Pegasus._

_Ishizu._

_Ryou._

_Bakura_.

 

Bakura.

 

"Bakura paid such a cost."

The room gasped as he expected.

“Are we all willing to pay such a great cost again?”

Yugi took his seat. His head pounding.

Silence deafened the room. Remorse settled on their faces. Mana's shoulders were up to her face and her head bowed, shielding herself in shame. Mahad held a hand tightly pressed across his mouth. Ishizu had her eyes closed tightly. Kalim had his head in his hands. Shada frowned deeply. Shimun’s hands were clasped in front of him. Gentle eyes filled with sorrow.

_Oh no what did I do?_

Seto’s broke in rage.

His chair screeched as he stood.

“How dare you!!” he spat. “How dare you come in to judge us when you know nothing-”

“He is not ignorant.”

The court glances towards their king.

“That was the only part of his speech that was unwarranted and dishonest. He is not ignorant.”

Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat seeing his friend in pain. He wanted to comfort him. Tell him why he irritated such an old scar. Looking at his grandfather (the priest the priest) reminded him of all his pain. All that he's lost. . .

His ears rung. He lost track of what was happening. Of what they were saying.

The court continued; their back and forth less prideful and hostile. All humbled by Yugi's words.

Even Seto's anger eventually disappeared, but so did the mask of cool and calm he had before.

Atem said some words with finality and with that the court was adjourned.

Yugi stepped towards Mana. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She greeted him with a very small but genuine smile. She spoke gently; she met Yugi's hand with her own. It was then Yugi realized he could no longer understand her. He didn't notice until now that the fruit in his mouth was long gone.

He shook his head and pointed towards his open mouth.

She nodded sadly.

It was then Atem joined them. Mana greeted him as cheerfully as she could. They exchanged a few words until Mahaad took her hand gently. He spoke softly to her which caused Mana to break into a wide grin. She waved goodbye to Yugi and Atem before leaving the room in better spirits.

“We should go as well.”

Yugi felt his gut punched at the exhausted tone in his friend's voice.

Before they left Ishizu exchanged a few words with them which Atem translated. They were to be ready for the visit to the temple in one week time. For the meantime, they are to get as much rest as they could for the journey is a long one. She mostly said this for Yugi's benefit, but they appreciated the courtesy.

_I guess I'm invited to come with them._

He smiled at her.

Shimun had words to say to them too. Atem tensed at his approach, glancing at Yugi.

_Despite that I hurt you, you're still looking out for me partner._

He took Atem's hand and refused to let go.

The priest greeted them. He welcomed Yugi to the Field of Reeds as well as shared his condolences to Yugi for dying so young.

At this Yugi struggled to not hold the man, which would most definitely startle him, but Atem's hand luckily anchored him for doing so.

After all is said and done, they returned to their room. The walk there was silent. Neither wanted to be the first to speak. They knew their talk would not be an easy one.

They returned to Atem's chamber. The bed was made.

He took a seat on it.

Atem leaned against a wall near his balcony, looking at the blazing sun high above their heads.

It's still day out.

“I'm sorry.”

Nothing.

“I shouldn't have said that.”

Quietly Atem interrupted “No, you should have. It served as a reminder of how dangerous those items are.”

A heartbeat.

“We decided to talk to Anubis at the temple. Ask him to convince his father to allow him to use his magic. Surely Osiris trusts him now. It's been so long. But they are gods so who knows.”

Yugi guesses this is another mythology lesson he's missing. He'd ask, but right now that's not important.

“You want to talk about it?”

Atem frowned.

“Talk about what?”

“About what I said”, he provoked gently.

“About what you said,” he stated slowly. Enunciating each syllable.

His head snapped towards Yugi. Guilt and shame shone in his red eyes.

“You want me to express my shame? How I failed my people? How I was too blinded by love to see what my father's court has done? That because of me, 99 innocent people are here, in the reeds, after such a gruesome end?!”

His words were breaking in sorrow and anger. Yugi felt captive to Atem's pain. It's his fault for bringing up an unhealed scar. He would listen to it all. Only then could he move.

“Because of me, a child was raised in darkness and hatred. Bakura isn't here because of me. He'll never be reunited with his family because of me!”

Atem slumped down to the floor. His head in his hands.

“The worst part is I cannot right this wrong. Bakura was most likely devoured by Ammit. The people of Kul Elna do not want to see me. I've failed them. I've failed my people!”

A shuddering sob tore through Atem, but after that nothing.

The young king despaired finally fell silent.

And that's what he is. That's what Yugi is.

Someone still so young with too much weight on their shoulders. Too much pain in their hearts.

He needs to remind Atem that.

“Kul Elna is not your fault.”

Atem didn't move.

“Hey, you hear me? Kul Elna is not your fault!”

Nothing.

_Time to change tactics._

“Do you remember the digital world with Noa?”

At the complete subject change, Atem rose his head a bit to peer at Yugi.

Acknowledgement.

“Do you remember Alister?”

Atem blinked, but he made a sound of agreement.

“Do you know what they have in common?”

Atem put his arms down now completely exposed to Yugi. Unsure where he was going with this.

He shook his head.

“They both blamed Kaiba, a young teen, for the sins of his father.”

Understanding flashed through Atem then. He looked away and shut his eyes tightly

“That is not the same-”

“How?”

“I. . .”

“You and Kaiba are more alike than you realize. You were both young and in power. Both had the weight of something bigger than yourselves on your shoulders. Both had people you loved that you tried to protect at all costs. Both were blamed wrongly by people in pain for their father's sins! They shifted blame onto you two because the person truly at fault is dead! They would’ve had no one to take revenge from!”

Atem stood up quickly trying to force down Yugi's words.

“When Bakura told me of what happened, I dismissed him! I could have saved him then! If I had just listened!”

“No!” Yugi shouted.

Yugi took a stead breath and continued in an even voice.

“You're right. Maybe you should have listened to him when you could. Even if it didn't make a difference. It'd be the right thing to do. But you were a child. Much too young to be a king.”

Yugi got off the bed to step towards him and grabbed one of his hands.

“It's easy believing in family. Always even if they are in the wrong. If i were in your shoes and someone told me my grandpa did something horrible, I wouldn't believe them either. It's easier to think they're lying over a family member."

Yugi pale hand squeezed Atem’s bronzed one.

“Especially as a child.”

Yugi's throat was raw but he was finally done.

He knew even then Atem still blamed himself, but at least he heard the words he needed to hear.

Maybe one day, he'll fully believe them.

Atem pulled Yugi into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi felt his heart flutter and smiled.

They stayed like that for a bit. Completely warm in each other's embrace. It was a while longer that Atem spoke again.

“You need to stop doing that.”

Yugi gave a questioning “Hmm?”

“Ignoring your own sorrows in favor of someone else's.”

He froze. Still holding onto Atem he let a confused, “huh?”

Atem brought a hand up to run his fingers into Yugi’s hair.

“This is the second time you’ve deflected your sadness by focussing on someone else's pain. When you first arrived here, what should have been a moment for you, you made it mine instead."

Yugi opened his mouth, but this time Atem interrupted him.

“You saw a man who appears to be your grandfather. It must have aroused feelings of sadness, loss, love for someone you miss, and pain.”

Atem continued playing with his hair.

“You bring up Kul Elna instead.”

Yugi broke away from Atem's grasp.

“ _That is not why I-_ ”

“I know”, he stated a fact.

Yugi waited.

“You didn't intentionally hurt us to avoid facing your own pain.”

His eyes narrowed.

“You didn't know we felt remorse for it. That we blame ourselves for it. That I blame myself for it. You thought it would elicit anger at the most. You thought we knew that most priests in that room were too young to blame themselves for what happened. But you were wrong.”

He took one step forward. Yugi took one step back.

“We were always good at reading our opponents and dealing our hands quickly eh partner?”

Yugi kept moving away from him until the back of his legs hit the bed. He tumbled into it. Atem moved with him until they had no space between them.

He crouched down and took Yugi's hands once again to prevent further attempts of escape.

Yugi felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.

_Stop talking. Please._

Their eyes locked.

“Yugi.”

It was then Atem sighed. He ran his thumbs across Yugi’s knuckles in a soothing way.

“You cry, but you never let yourself be comforted. I never knew my partner to cower before anything.”

Atem let go of one of his hands to reached out very slowly as not to startle Yugi. His fingers moved a strand of his hair away from his face and behind his ear.

“Not even himself.”

Yugi shook his head repeatedly, but the words rung in his head.

He threw his arms around his kneeling friend wanting comfort. Wanting to comfort. 

The didn't know how long they sat there. Holding one another. It could've been minutes. It could've been hours.

They didn't know.

They split apart and smiled shyly at each other.

They didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here once again.
> 
> I'm going to be honest. I didn't know where to end this chapter. I hope its not an awkward place. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed "Angst, the chapter." It seems for every light hearted chapter I gotta put in a heavy one.
> 
> Next chapter they're going to the temple!


	10. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the temple of Osiris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, a new chapter?! Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter was worth it! I am very greatful for all your comments and kudos! You all give me the confidence to keep writing.

Yugi made a slow decline down the palace steps to meet with the others who were ready to ride the several horses prepared for them. Atem woke him up just a couple of hours ago to eat breakfast, warning him they weren't going to eat again until they stopped for the night.

Yugi responded by stuffing his stomach with as much food as possible. This in turn caused Atem to chuckle, teasing that he'd give Jou a run for his money.

He felt the familiar sting of remembering the friends he’s lost, but it was balanced by the warmth of Atem’s fondness. Despite all the hardships he's been through, the memory of pleasant times was ever present within his partner.

Said partner had gazed at him worriedly. Offering apologies for bringing up a touchy subject.

Yugi gave a very small smile, “Anzu would roll her eyes. Pretending to be disgusted. Honda would just laugh at us before joining.”

Atem gave a wide grin, and let out a breath,  “heh, you're right.”

Yugi feels grateful to have Atem here with him. Especially when homesickness creeps into his mind at night or the frustration of learning a new language.

Which was mixed as of late.

The past week Atem's been teaching Yugi new words and phrases in his tongue. He learned how to say phrases like _nice to meet you_ , _how are you_ , _want to play a game_ , _stop being a sore loser my king_ , and _don't flick me just because you lost._ Essential phrases that Yugi would need daily.

The problem is that ancient languages barely translate how you want it too. And it ends with Yugi sounding more theatrical and dramatic than he intended.

A simple _damn you_ would be _may your soul go to the depths with Apophis._

 _Which is too damn much!_ Yugi had said with a huff. Atem only shrugged and responded mirthfully, “you mean it is too gods damning your soul to the god of chaos much?”

This earned a kick in the leg.

Yugi shook his head before the memory of Atem gleefully scolding him for conducting violence against his king played in his head.

Mana grinned and waved at him as he got closer.

 

“Hello!” she cried.

 

“Hello back at you! You look lovely today!”

This caused a red flush to paint its way on her face, but she picked up her robe a little off the ground and bowed.

 

“Thank you kind sir. You flatter me ever so.”

She picked up her head and bit her lip to subdue her laughter.

Yugi grinned, but bowed as well and responded, “My lady.”

This broke Mana's astounding defense and she laughed finally. She picked herself up and punched his shoulder lightly. 

A voice interrupted them,”your grasp on our tongue is improving.”

They turned to priest Kalim. A man Yugi knows little about. From what he does know, he is kind but easily defensive of both himself and people he cares about. A man of few words but each one is straightforward of his intentions or feelings. 

Mana sung praises of Yugi and something else he couldn't quite grasp. He's made significant progress this past week. Practicing what he learned with Atem in conversations with Mana and Mahad. He's nowhere near fluent, but he does feel pride in what he's accomplished in so little time.

 

_If only I applied the same amount of focus in school. Well, the days I actually went to school._

 

Seto was a little ways from Kalim talking to the familiar old priest Yugi tried to pay little attention to. He spoke with the same gravitas as Kaiba with every movement and blow of words. Yugi couldn’t quite grasp the meaning in them, but he was forced to pay attention all the same.

A clasp on the shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

 

“You know how to ride a horse?” 

Amusement was practically dripping in that low voice.

 

“Hmm, the only time I got the opportunity to ride a horse on my own my overprotective partner thought it too dangerous to ride one, so he rode in my stead.”

 

“. . . No, he just thought you too short.”

Yugi knocked his hand off his shoulder to whirl around and glare at his mean friend.

His chest was shaking in laughter and a wide grin stretched across his face.

 

“Look who’s talking! We are the same height!”

 

“Not back then.”

 

“Whatever!”

Yugi stomped his foot on the ground turning to hide his own mirth. However, despite his teasing, Atem has a point. He has no idea how to ride a horse.

 

“Um.”

 

“Hm?”

An intelligible whisper responded.

 

“What was that, Yugi?”

 

“Idon'tknowhowtorideahorse.”

 

“One more time _ib_.”

 

“I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A HORSE!” 

All around them, the priests and priestesses paused their preparations to look at Yugi who dared disrupt the peace. The peace being Priest Seto barking orders.

He spun back to Atem. Not wanting to see their stares. The elegant king in question stood their wide-eyed with a toothy smile. The sun lit his dark skin beautifully. His hair, tied up in a style more familiar to Yugi framed his face nicely.

 

_He's so pretty._

 

“Well, now that you have properly embarrassed yourself in record time. . . He paused, ”You should know we do not have time for you to learn how to ride, so instead will be riding with me.”

Yugi exhaled. Feeling the anxiety leave his body. Glad that he didn't have to command a horse himself.

It was then that Priest Seto mounted, announcing in a booming voice that all preparations were settled. 

Atem in the same lieu, commanded for the others to follow Seto's lead.

In no time, everyone was on top of their horses ready to chase the sun to Yugi honestly still doesn't know exactly where.

He climbed the only riderless horse left that he was surprised had nothing on it. The rest carried various scrolls and prayer items, but the king’s was laid bare. Only a saddle to disrupt the black mane and skin.

A warm body slid pressed tightly behind him. Brown arms encompassed by wrappings and jewelry circled around him and took hold of the reins.

A breath caressed his ear. It was then Yugi cursed himself for he knew riding a horse with Mana would be exponentially different from riding one with his partner. 

Then in a quiet, low tone, “ready?”

 

_No._

 

“Yeah.” 

Another short command that Yugi did not recognize and they were off through the imposing gates.

Yugi had not seen outside the palace since he and Mana made their hasty entrance. Traversing through the almost maze like construction of the impressive building meant he's not even been at the palace steps since then.

 

_Boy what a sight I missed!_

 

The golden wispy feathers of light illuminated the flowers that surrounded the single road they were currently crossing. The whole area, a blinding bath of gold especially in the sunlight, looked like a painting. The artist of such clearly had a blazing or hopeful scene in mind. 

Yugi didn't notice before that the lanterns that framed the road were actually made of painted wood. Perhaps to make the fire that lit them burn ever so stronger. 

They reached the start of the city and already Yugi can hear familiar wind instruments, drums, and loud singing echo across. 

Suddenly the body he was leaning on moved forward a bit, reminding him of its presence. 

“The ride will be a little chaotic through the city! We must avoid crashing into very drunk people!”

“Drunk?! How did they get drunk that fast?! Are they still partying?” 

“The party never dies Yugi! Not in the city at least! If you want peace and quiet you'll have stray pretty far from here,” he yelled. 

“It’s too loud! How come I don't hear them regularly?” he shouted. 

 

“Magic!”

 

_Oh, duh._

 

“Of course!” 

Chaotic somehow was an understatement. They swiveled and screamed at people to move out of the way. They slowed down and sped up to account for the various sluggish bodies mingled together dancing or running. 

Atem and the priests took several different roads to avoid as much of the crowd as humanly possible. 

Making their way through the city without trampling anyone might be the most unrealistic thing Yugi's seen. 

 _And I've seen gods, magic, and Seto smiling._  

They finally reached the entrance to the Field of Reeds. Passed the gated walls. Passed the small magical canopies full of clothing that Yugi first saw when he arrived.

 

_God, that felt like forever ago._

 

The high court followed the stone road at a faster pace, but it narrowed significantly as they sped across. Thinner and thinner until it stopped suddenly. The horses now ran across the reeds.

Yugi jutted his head out to side and looked behind him on the quickly disappearing city in the distance. The only form of shelter he knew.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the lack of direction in a looping scene. Yugi leaned back heavily on Atem who wrapped one arm across his restless stomach. Holding the reins in one hand now.

Yugi got a bit lost in his warmth and flushed at how tightly against his partner's body he became. Atem always held strength. His body language could command an army.

 

_He probably has. Being a king. . . Ask about that later._

 

A sweet melodic baritone echoed in the field. Yugi looked to the side to see Atem's opened mouth and the golden eye of Horus gleamed on his forehead. 

The wind shifted, blowing in one direction now. 

Several feathers floating about fell to the ground. They all scattered ahead of them and formed a line making a clear line ahead. 

Only then did Atem silence.

“That's amazing!” he squealed. 

He felt his other half’s shake in humor.

“I am glad it impresses you! My priests have long since bored of the sight!” 

Madness! Yugi thought to himself. Though he supposed coming from a time without magic, any of small spell excited him. It felt like art itself. Sometimes needing something rhythmic or musical or to activate. It was the magic that was instant or sudden, without the bells and whistles that unnerved him. 

A couple of hours later a small cluster of small homes could be seen in the distance. The once empty reeds now had the occasional onlooker or traveler wandering about.

 

“That is Merimda. One of the oldest villages of egypt.”

As they got closer Yugi noticed it was a lot calmer in Merimda. The homes were perplexingly made of reeds instead of stone. The clothes the few villagers he could see seemed to be made of flimsier material than the city folk. It was then a striking realization hit Yugi. 

This village was from a different time than Atem's ruling.

How could that be? According to the mythology his grandpa told him. The field of reeds existed on several planes. Each planes existed for each pharaoh. There can't be villages of different times. It has to all be Atem's time.

He tilted his head at his partner and voiced his inquiries. 

Over the rustling reeds and wind he answered, “Sometimes people do not have a strong connection to their pharaoh in life. It could be to a completely different pharaoh all together. Perhaps one of legend or great admiration. It could be Cleopatra since she is very famous. It could be Tutankhamun for the same reason.”

 

“It could be because of the mystery behind the pharaoh of nameless shadows who defeated a giant demon via the magic of deadly games."

Atem rose an eyebrow at that, ”Yes even that.”

 

They passed by the small and quaint Merimda to reach even more reeds. That were no less breathtaking than when he first saw them. He felt as if he'd never grow bored of the sight. 

Several hours later and two more villages later the sun finally starts to set. Yugi's legs are sore from sitting on top of the horse for such an extended period. He's tired, hungry, and yes, bored of the reeds.

Before the land became too dark, they stopped for the night. Yugi shouted in joy too tired for shame causing Ishizu and Mahad to look at him fondly. Mana answered with a similar shout in agreement. 

Shada and Mahad set up animal skins and blankets to lay on. Atem started a fire. Shimun and Kalim spread food around it for people to start eating.

Ishizu and Mana removed the several ties and saddles on the horses as well as fed them. Yugi helped Seto carry the clothes for sleeping.

Once everything was prepared they sat around the fire and ate. Mainly dry foods that they washed down with water.

Many conversations broke about between the priests. From the bits and pieces he understood, it was all light and amicable. Too tired for anything deep. 

Atem sat next to him. His face a red hue from the fire.

 

Yugi got in his mind to ask, “What are the feathers that float around?”

The king tensed having broken out of his thoughts. He stared into the fire a bit longer before gazing into Yugi's eyes gently.

“They are the residue of magic from Osiris. Using big sums of magic is a messy thing. Things are always left behind.”

Atem paused to look at the golden lights gently moving around them. Creating a very magical scene.

 

“Osiris allows the feathers to remain in the field to reuse the magic.”

 

“Magical recycling?”

 

Atem nodded, “magical recycling.”

They were quiet for a few moments. The scenery around them perfect for compatible silence. 

It's too bad Yugi hates silence.

 

“So Seto has less of a stick up his ass.”

A snort was the response.

 

“In many ways it's logged a good deal up there more.” 

Yugi laughed at that.

 

_Speak of the devil._

 

Seto, having quadrupled checked everything finally sat down to rest. It seems to Yugi that any version of Kaiba overworked much more than needed. 

They greeted him. A nod in response.

 

_That's much more than Kaiba gave me sometimes._

 

Yugi, ever the friend maker decided to try out his new knowledge on their ancient language and ask something he was rather curious about.

 

“Priest? You were a pharaoh?”

Seto said nothing for several minutes. His arm crossed loosely.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why don't you exist in your own field?” 

Atem shifted his eyes to Seto.

 

“I chose not to.”

 

“That is allowed?!”

 

“The field is a reward. I find nothing rewarding continuing to lead a country.” 

Yugi blanked. 

Kaiba had always been power hungry. From his company to wanting the title of King of Games. He always had the last word. He wanted to be in power without question. 

This priest at first glance looked to be more of the same, so it's very surprising to hear him welcome a loss of power.

Atem's piercing gaze lingered on Seto. The priest however, never looked back. 

The king gave up and turned away. Seto responded with a smirk.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

The priest was called over by Mahad who swiftly got up. Not before bidding goodnight which made Atem frown in response.

Yugi raised his other eyebrow, “what?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“Okay then.”

A half hour passed exchanged in pleasantries and food. 

He was laughing at some of Atem's stories as a young prince. When he was younger, he used to drive the older priests mad by hiding in pots when he was to attend a meeting. He was violently against clothing, so when he was of age to start wearing them he'd often kick the priestess trying to dress him. In the same vein, he loved his hair, but it was common for Egyptians to shave it. The prince hid as many knives he could find to avoid his hair being cut. He knew he overdid it when at dinner time, a servant had to tell his father that there were no knives to cut his meat with.

“You should have seen the disbelief on his face!”

 

Yugi snickered at that, “wow you were such a brat!”

 

“I was!”

Yugi in turn shared his stories after Atem left. How he got into university. Anzu leaving for America. His apartment hunting which caused Atem to groan, “Poor Jou and Ryou.” Yugi pouted at that. 

He shared the times the Ishtars would visit, and how Malik and Ryou became good friends. The time Honda showed them the motorcycle he built. All black and sheen and _so very cool!_  

He told Atem his major in game development. His heart fluttered at the look of pride painted on his partner's face. 

Even though it hurt him the most to mention his grandfather, he shared the blooming success of the game shop. Especially since he just started working for Seto around the time he passed.

 

“He gave you a job?”

 

“I know it surprised me too!”

They laughed.

 

“You’ve grown into a very strong young man. I am very proud of you, _ib.”_  

Praise. It was something Yugi received often, but not from his partner in a long time. The last time being the ceremonial duel which seemed so long ago now. It felt so good to hear it again.

Yugi couldn't focus from the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he turned his head down. He didn't notice hands grasped his, but he did notice the soft “yugi” that accompanied it.

He looked back up to watch the light of the fire and feathers dance on his other half's face.

As soon as their eyes met, they were lost in each other. So lost, they didn't know they were leaning in until their foreheads were resting against each other. 

Yugi let out a shaky breath. Atem responded with one of his own. 

They weren't sure who moved first. 

It didn't matter. 

Their lips pressed gently in a simple kiss. It was sweet and soft.

 

_Warm, he's so warm._

 

They broke apart for a breath. Atem gently took Yugi's chin in his hand and pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

They kissed. They kissed. They kissed, they kissed, and they kissed. Each one soft. Without hurry. Shy but loving. Before it got the chance to become heated however. . . 

A high-pitched whistle echoed in the field.

They broke apart again to look over the fire to see Mana giggling and waving at them. Mahad told her to let them be. She huffed, then explained that it was fun embarrassing them.

Yugi turned back to his partner.

 

_Oh right. We're in public. . . Oops._

 

Atem rolled his eyes at the priestess.

 

“Well now is a good time to get some sleep anyways”, Yugi suggested to break the awkward silence.

 

“Good idea.” 

Eventually, everyone got settled on one of the blankets. The fire had been put out, but thanks to the left over magic in the air as well as the moon, it wasn't pitch dark.

Yugi feeling warm and comfortable, reached his arm out to join hands with Atem. The other responded by intertwining their fingers. 

It was a simply perfect ending to a tedious but also simple day.

If only it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha well.
> 
> By the way, from the information I gathered, each pharaoh has their own afterlife filled with people that followed them. When I first did my research for this story, I knew I had to bend that somehow to put Seto in with Atem and the others. That will be much more explored later.
> 
> Next chapter will be a revelation.  
> 


	11. Of Calms and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety fills Yugi's heart as he is hit with something unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This chapter sets up the plot. Its out of nowhere and does not fit the flow of the story, but I needed it here. Bare with me.
> 
> Enjoy anyways! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading my story I do not say that enough!
> 
> Edit: Thank you for the visitor who commented reminding me that Yugi doesn't fully know their language yet and needs the fruit to communicate. I welcome everyone if you catch any mistakes like that to let me know! I'd be forever grateful. This chapter is now edited to accommodate that.

Yugi awoke deep into the night. The fire the priests lit earlier had long since gone out. Familiar stars forever twinkled in the dark sky.

It was chilly out, but he hardly felt it with Atem semi draped over him like his own personal blanket. He would have settled or basked in his warmth if his arm wasn't currently crushed beneath their chests.

_Ow._

Ever so slowly, he pulled his arm, but to no avail. It was firmly snuggled.

After several more gentle attempts of removing his arm from its prison that went nowhere, he decided to just magician cloth it and yank his arm quickly. Surprisingly enough he succeeded, and the other didn't even wake.

_Yes!_

He felt mighty pleased with his accomplishment even though his arm felt the weird tingly pain of being asleep. But he paid that no mind.

Yugi's attention instead was solely on his sleeping partner.

The kiss last night seemed like a huge step but strangely natrual at the same time. As if it were something they always did. It swelled his heart with joy and made him grin madly thinking sbout it. He leaned over him and placed a light kiss on the resting king's forehead before settling away again to... watch him.

_Doing it again, Yugi._

He picked up the habit of watching Atem sleep if Yugi were the first to wake up. It was both comforting and distressing.

He had to relearn to live his life without the other. He thought living for 15 years alone in his thoughts that he would be used to it, but it took heavy readjusting. Even then things never went 100 percent back to normal.

Even now. Having reunited. There were things missing.

His friends. 

His life.

His future. 

His...Grandfather 

Even simple things he took for granted. Food he would never again eat. Sights he would never again see. The most jarring ironically enough was his mental connection with his partner. It was greatly weakened, but not gone to his relief.

Yugi tried to speak to him through the link occasionally, but so far, words were never passed. Not even something faint like trying to speak underwater. It was as if there was a thick door between him with no key to open and no idea where the lock was.

However, emotions still passed through, but only if they were close to each other. 

At night, nightmares plagued Atem often. He uttered no sound, but his frenzied emotions would always wake Yugi up. He would then soothe his partner, held him, whispered endearing words to him until the emotions changed. Sometimes Atem would wake up in a sudden gasp. His heart drumming wildly. Eyes widen as they tried to focus on nothing in the dark. 

Yugi would calm him down and asked what his dream was about.

The answer was always the same, "Death". 

He's brought back to the present when Atem shifted in his asleep. A long breath poured out from his lips. Yugi tried to nudge at their link. No response. 

This didn't deter him. Ever hopeful, he tried speaking through it instead. 

 

 _Atem?_  

 

Nothing.

He tried again.

 

_Can you hear me?_

 

Nothing. Not a twitch nor a hum or even a furrow of brows. 

He sighed in disappointment. Every attempt failed, but it still felt horrible. It was never enough to make him stop however.

He looked to his sleeping partner once more. After a moment, his eyebrow twitched. He started to frown.

From the link, however, the only thing present was the familiar calm of sleep. 

Relief washed over him. Glad it wasn't a nightmare.

If he were to lie to himself, he would say that was the only reason that he watched Atem sleep. Concerned if past terrors were currently plaguing him. Ready to bring him home to the waking world. Making sure the only face he saw then was that of his smiling friend.

And if he were lying to himself, he'd say Atem became completely at ease seeing Yugi next to him.

In death.

Seeing each there. Dead. 

Yugi gasped suddenly. Pulling himself out of his mind. His breathing grew heavy and loud. Everything was blurry and spinning.

He got up somehow on his weak legs and rushed away from the group. His vision kept fading out. He feared he was losing oxygen. 

This went on a few minutes until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

It did not move. Yugi did not move.

He felt like he were spinning but the hand grounded him. Like an anchor of a chaotic ship.

When his vision cleared up, and his breath returned to a somewhat steady rhythm he peered around to see the hand on his shoulder belong to Shimun. 

 

"Breathe", he instructed.

 

He felt a twist in his heart, but he did as he was told. 

As if the priest were conducting him, he took slow and steady breaths along with Shimun.

Eventually, the elder adviosr nudged him in the side a bit to gain his attention. Yugi lifted his head a bit but made sure not to look into the other's eyes. In Shimun's palm, an offering of a familiar white fruit with a long stem.

Yugi shook his head, but the other stubbornness outweighed his own. Too tired to put up a good fight anyways. 

The priest said a few rhytmic words and broke the stem changing the fruit's color to yellow.

"Thanks." 

The other made a noise of acknowledgement.

He popped the fruit in his mouth. The sour taste catching him off guard once again, but luckily more bearable this time.

Shamefully, he still looked away from his grandpa- _the priest_. Not wanting to look at the other.

 

"Would you like to speak?"

 

His breath caught again. The achingly kind priest rubbed his shoulder.

 

"I…I" he tried.

 

His voice broke several times. Not getting any closer to forming an actual sentence.

 

After a while, he managed, "I'm fine."

 

Shimun frowned and hit the back of Yugi's head. 

That caused him to whip around at him.

 

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

 

The older man flicked his nose, "That is for lying to me."

 

Yugi pouted which was somewhat difficult to do around the fruit. 

Shimun just smiled aggravatingly in response. 

After they both calmed, Yugi was still staring at the old priest which prompted him to say, "You have expressive eyes. Shame I do not see them often."

Yugi flinched.

 

"I…"

 

A whack to the knee this time. A jolt and a squeak was the response.

 

"Would you stop that?!"

 

"Will you tell me what ails you?"

 

Yugi sighed and fell ungracefully backwards onto the soft earth. The reeds cocooning him. Shimun took a seat next to him. Ever patient.

He fiddled around the fruit in his mouth. Finding the distraction welcoming but fleeting.

He sighed again and decided to give it a shot, "It's nothing… specific. Would it be too much to say everything?" 

A snort, "Maybe, but it would be honest." 

Silence settled between them once more. Even in the beautiful scene of golden reeds, bright stars, and twinkling lights, he still felt uneasy.

 

"May I ask for you to continue that honesty?"

 

That caused him to sit up on his elbows to greet the older man's ever _ever_ gentle eyes.

 

"You seem to avoid me."

 

Yugi sat up completely to argue, but unfortunately took too long of a pause.

 

"I am not offended. I would just like to know why."

 

He sighed again and fell back once more.

 

"Is sighing the only thing you do?"

 

"No…my skin also burns in the sun so be glad it's night."

 

This made the priest give out a hearty chuckle.

 

"Hmm yes indeed." But he said nothing more.

 

Yugi watched the stars a bit. They're still so far away and made the same constellations as they always had.

Shimun looked up as well and hummed in content.

 

"I am sure whoever you are missing", a breath. "Is looking at these stars as well. Missing you just as fiercely."

 

Even the gods could hear the smile in his voice.

 

"No matter how many worlds apart. No matter the time. The stars never change. That is one thing we will always share with the living."

 

_You always know how to make me feel better._

 

"Thank you."

 

Silence again. Comfortable this time.

 

"I used to calm Atem down at night as well. It feels like...millenniums ago", he joked.

 

A snort, "I'm glad you have a sense of humor. No offense but other than Mana, you priests are all sticks in the mud."

 

"Haha! My boy, I have been trying for thousands of years to loosen them up. Neither spirits, peace, or endless parties has, but you are welcomed to try."

 

Laughter now filled the scene. The crushing weight of death didn't feel as heavy right then.

 

"Peace. It's something I barely had while alive. " Yugi mused.

 

Sadness crept on the old man's face.

 

Before he could question it, Shimun prompted, "Peace. You can find it in death."

 

He looked to Yugi.

 

"It would be difficult to achieve however, if you do not remember how you died?"

 

His chest pulsed with beating anxiety. He swallowed thickly, "No I do not."

 

"Ishizu warned me as such."

 

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Of course she did."

 

"Ah, you've noticed how cryptic she is?"

 

_Cryptic is a kind word to use._

 

"I have well past noticed."

 

"She does not do it simply to be difficult."

 

"Could have fooled me." Yugi mumbled.

 

A smack on the back was the response.

 

" _Ow!_ Do you always smack people?!"

 

"Only to snarky children."

 

Yugi glared at him, "I am not a child."

 

Shimun's face fell. The wrinkles on his face more prominent when not smiling. His skin an odd color. Long since seen the days of youth, he looked every bit his age.

 

"To me, you all are."

 

On instinct, Yugi reached out his hand and placed it on top of the elder priest's. He placed his other hand on top of Yugi's and squeezed.

 

_He's so much like Grandpa it hurts._

 

Shimun shook his head.

 

"It is rare to go this long without remembering your passing."

 

Yugi cocked his head a bit, "What?"

 

"Most people remember within a couple of hours of being here."

 

That startled him a bit.

 

"Oh...well I guess it must've been a terrible way to go."

 

Shimun stared at him worriedly, "Do you know the importance of memory to our culture."

 

He thought about Atem's fragmented mind and previously jagged soul.

 

"I think so."

 

"Yugi...without a full memory. You will disappear from the reeds."

 

This made him jump, which almost prompted the speaking fruit to fall out of his mouth, to his feet in a fight or flight response. He's not sure which one would trigger first. His body felt fried as if electrocuted.

 

"What?!"

 

Shimun looked at him in shock. "I thought Atem would…" He stopped in thought and whispered, "No that is not like him."

 

_I'm gonna kill him._

 

"What do you mean I'll disappear?!"

 

"You would …"

 

Pain. _Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain_

 

"Cease to exist."

 

He was frozen in place. No, he was pacing. Back and forth feeling the reeds glided across his skin. No, he was stuck.

 

A quiet, heartbroken voice responded, "Souls must be whole to stay in the field."

 

Yugi whipped his head at that.

 

"Whole?!"

 

"A soul cannot be whole without essential memories." A shaky sigh.

 

"But...but!"

 

Suddenly Anubis' and Osiris' words flooded back to him.

 

"My soul is only half of one anyways! Atem's is the other half!" He squeaked out.

 

Crushing pain, "A half soul cannot stay here either, Yugi."

 

_What._

 

"No. Nonono that isn't true? Atem is here!" He held the fact close to his heart.

 

"Yes, he is here."

 

He pointed a pale shaking finger at Shimun.

 

"He has only half a soul!" He needed to keep hammering that point. All logic and sanity was rushing out from him like a waterfall.

 

"He does."

 

The triumph in his mind made him stand proud as he stated, "Then why would I disappear? If he is here?"

 

Shimun quickly picked up his robe pooled at his feet. He turned his back on Yugi and in a hurried hush voice, "It's late. We are tired. We should-"

 

"Shimun."

 

"It is not my place, little one."

 

The familiar nickname did nothing to deter him as he closed their distance and gripped the priest's shoulder tightly.

 

His voice however was soft, pleading, "Tell me?"

 

But he shook his head.

 

"Ask him...better yet ask Ishizu."

 

"Why?!"

 

He turned back to Yugi. Tears was in his eyes, "Because I am a coward. I cannot stand to see someone so young break apart. It is why I followed you here in the first place, my boy. Please rest. In fact here." 

He picked up a reed and whispered a short incantation. He crushed the plant within his hand until it turned to powder.

It was quickly blown into Yugi's face. He sneezed in response.

 

"Wha?"

 

"Sleep Yugi."

 

His vision blurred, but now in a completely different way.

Now collapsed on the earth, the last thing he heard was low weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, this chapter kicks off the plot.
> 
> Remember last chapter when I said this chapter would be at the temple? I lied and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be there.


End file.
